Morbid Fantasy
by ArchArtistWriter
Summary: In the wake of the necrophile, terrorising Hogwarts, murders of a horrific quality are left. The victims are left raped post mortem, the question is, who is behind all of this? Voldemort? Chapter 17 is up!!!!!!!!
1. Prologue

Prologue.  
  
  
  
I have tried many times to commit this story to paper. I think that, if I fail at this attempt, I shall no longer bother until I am an old, aged man in a fat armchair. However, I am determined to make it this time, which is why I am sitting here in front of my typewriter in Severus' study, the fire blazing softly, shadows hurled viciously against the walls and his scarf around my neck.  
  
This is a personal account. I cannot make it be anything otherwise. For this tale has touched my life as it has any other who has heard of Hogwarts and it's tragedy. Severus is, after all, my lover, and a teacher of Potions at that school. It is also he that first told me of the tale of which I write for you.  
  
I told Severus when I first met him that I was a writer, now, he says, I have something to actually write about... something worthwhile: Brilliant a story-teller as he is - a smooth voice that seems unaware of how much it appeals and attracts. A velvety tenor - he admits that he has neither the time nor the patience to write anything like this. Anything longer than his average Diary entry.  
  
He has promised that he will read this and correct me and perhaps annotate it. I don't really care if he does, I can only tell you as much or - depending on how you see it - as little as I know before Severus' bringing me to Hogwarts.  
  
I doubt very much if Remus will want to see this either. He is far more likely to - in that gentlemanly calm and kindliness of his - to hurl it into the fire without a second glance at the manuscript, before shrugging and returning to his disturbing thoughtfulness. Severus has warned me about tantalising the man. It is always needless as I am not entirely stupid. I too, have seen loved ones driven to despair and longing and brinking on the edges of sanity. I am sure he remembers that, it is just that Severus's thoughtfulness is the equivalent to rather grating reminders.  
  
Neither do I think Sirius will comprehend this. I do believe he hates me, he will never understand why I wrote this. At times, neither do I, but now is not one of those moments and I shall reveal my reasons:  
  
For starters, there is the fact that Albus Dumbledore himself - yes, that rather Patriarchal figure of Hogwarts - that asked me to make an account of it. Then there is the fact that as a writer, it is too compelling a tale to simply ignore. Lastly, it is to please the voices that insist on confession and perhaps also to help me understand some of the incidences that took place.  
  
Back to Sirius.  
  
The ex-Azkaban prisoner believes that I am the sole reason of Remus' suffering. He hates me for disrupting not only his recovery, but also the happiness of Hogwarts. That Harmonious balance. I don't see why, Remus seems happy enough. I find he and Severus in deep conversation which they will happily allow me to join in. Remus seems to find it paricularly satisfying: I only wish he would get Sirius straightened out. I know for a fact that Remus is happy, he tells jokes that he never would whilst in depression, he laughs loudly... Remus is merely impassive.  
  
Excuse my ramblings. It is merely that, only in this 'Prologue' do I have a good enough excuse to become a Mervyn Peake with my elaborate sentences.  
  
I do not mean for you to enjoy this.  
  
I only mean for you to read it.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Isaac Reuben. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One.  
  
  
  
When Severus arrived just before the beginning of the Easter Holidays, I was surprised to say the least. He would come home during the holidays and at weekends if he could manage it. However, there he was, his chest with the many legs scurrying after him, and his black robes swirling. I had more or less only just gotten up, being a late sleeper whenever Severus wasn't around, so I was at the top of the stairs, yawning, in my dressing-gown.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing, presently."  
  
"I mean, why are you at home?" I descended down the stairs. He smiled slightly.  
  
"I resigned."  
  
"Oh, Severus," I remember not quite comprehending those words on that morning, being rather fuzzed up in the mornings. I'm one of those people, you see. I don't get going until my first cup of Coffee. Not that I do, but if I could then I would. It's usually after the first couple of fags to be honest. "That was a bloody silly thing to do."  
  
He sighed. "Oh, Isaac. We're going to have to calm down a bit." He said that in his ever-sarcastic voice, but with a bit of a depressed note to it.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean no more Ritz meals every week."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, indeed. We'll have to start buying supermarket brands."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"I'll say." He cradled my face in his hands. "I'm joking Isaac."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
A peck on the lips and he had walked off to the kitchen. I was still asleep, as you've probably guessed. But the kiss was sweet. That's Severus for you: he manages to be endearing and a bastard at the same time.  
  
It was only around evening that I asked Severus in a clearer state of mind why he was here, at home, and not at Hogwarts. Teaching.  
  
He looked at me witheringly. I grinned sheepishly. Then he groaned and waved a fork. "I told you, I resigned. Sometimes I wish you would pay a bit more attention, Isaac. It makes you seem like an idiot when I of all people know you're far smarter than you let yourself on to be."  
  
Ouch.  
  
"Why on earth did you do that?"  
  
Pause. Then he returned to his meal.  
  
"Hellooo, I said-"  
  
"I know what you said," he muttered. "I just don't want to answer."  
  
"Why on earth not?"  
  
"Because-" he mumbled. "It's... personal." He practically spat the last word out. "Now shut-up Isaac, or I'll get angry." The risotto was ficiously stabbed with the fork. The prawns suffered a rather gruesome impaling by the three spikes.  
  
"What is it?" I asked patiently. From experience, I've learnt that Severus doesn't actually get angry. The whole flashing eyes and clenched teeth thing are just signs of his natural, ingrown crankiness.  
  
"You never learn, do you, Isaac?" He sneered.  
  
"I've learnt that I have to probe you for the crap that you never want to tell me, because you have a guilt complex the size of Godzilla," I snorted. "Now tell me."  
  
"I said I won't-"  
  
"-Now Severus."  
  
It took a fascinating mixture of threats of blackmail and torture along with several liberal helpings of bribery and wheedling. Along with a smashed plate and a cracked glass. As well as several reassurances that no, the Widescreen TV was *not* damaged and we could do just fine without the washine machine for a few... years, to actually persuade Severus to reveal all to me. He had the nerve to do so grudgingly.  
  
We sat down together in the living room, Severus on the couch, me on the floor with several magazines littered around me. I took his hand in both of mine and asked again. He wasn't in any position to argue: I had a pair of scissors in my hand.  
  
"Isaac," his voice was grave and he looked me straight in the eye. "There's been a murder at Hogwarts."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Is that why you came back?" I asked quietly.  
  
"No. I came back because I resigned." He said, as if I'm some sort of Dunce. I rolled my eyes and he smiled quite charmingly. "I'm sorry Isaac."  
  
"Is that why you resigned?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, why did you resign?" I asked heatedly. I may be in love - for some strange reason - with Severus, but that doesn't mean I have to put up with all thaht shit from him. And he was *annoying* me.  
  
"I was... under a lot of... pressure."  
  
"You were scared."  
  
"Hell no!" He growled and pushed me away roughly. "It's just that there's only so many times your former mortal enemy can taunt you about your sexuality before you eventually snap!" He began to count off his fingers. "Suggesting *I* had something to do with it all, that *I* couldn't care less about the other students except for those in my house... when the first victim was a student *from* my house!" He cupped a hand round his chin and mouth, eyes smouldering. "I don't get his problem: just because he didn't manage to get off with *my* sister! And just because his only surviving best friend can't keep his dick in his pants for longer than two seconds!"  
  
"Sev-" I murmured pacifyingly. "Who was the ... who was it?"  
  
He knows what I mean.  
  
"A boy... named Zabini Blaise."  
  
"I remember him.. or at least, you talking about him... second year? Dark hair?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did they kill him?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well," Severus said his voice little more than a whisper. " He might have been raped before... but he was knocked unconscious before they strangled him and..." He paused. "Injected dragonsalt in the nerve at the small of his back. He was raped post mortem." He put his head into both hands. "Oh God... it was just disgusting."  
  
Dragonsalt.  
  
I don't know how familiar you are with the wizarding underworld, but dragonsalt is one of the most vile drugs ever brewed. I'm guessing you've all heard of heroin, which is the main component in Dragonsalt. The gall bladder of a hatchling dragon is dried and crushed into a powder. Mix that with a hint of mercury, the heroin and you have it: Dragonsalt. It can knock out even a hardened user, depending on the ratio of the components. It can kill a virgin user.  
  
"Zabini must have been-"  
  
"-An addict, yes, I know. He should have died right away with the amount they had pumped into his veins, if he had never touched it." Severus wasn't crying: He never cries, but there was anguish behind the cold exterior.  
  
"Severus-"  
  
"And I am the Potions Master. I make the perfect candidate. Dumbledore knew it wasn't me. He only questioned me just to clear the record and to get an idea himself. None of teachers suspected Blaise to be a user. You know users gain almost superhuman strength, hallucinations and speech addlement?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"No sign of it. None at all."  
  
I thought for a bit. "Did he have... any admirers?"  
  
"Do you want the honest truth?" He looked at me and I nodded. "No. None at all. And I'm practically an expert in those things-" a self-ingratiating, mocking smile. Still sad. "Only an awkward second year after all."  
  
"You have to go back." I got up and stroked his shoulder. He flinched. I sighed. "You're Head of a bloody house for fuck's sake Seerus, you're the fucking Potions Master!" I paused. "Not that I don't wnat you around of course. I do miss you. But you have a responsibility... a duty."  
  
"To you as well," he looked at me fondly.  
  
The funny thing is, I'm Severus' senior by two whole years. It never seems like that though. I should get more respect, you know.  
  
"Was anyone else murdered?"  
  
He stops and practically freezes.  
  
"Yes?" I fold my arms. "Who?"  
  
"Three girls from Hufflepuff... The Patil twins... Creevey..." I was surprised to hear the snigger. "Sorry, it's not funny but, Crabbe was murdered as well. In the snow. Been missing for three days, and we found him frozen, caught in the act of masturbation, only we couldn't suspend him for immoral acts." Severus gives a low, sinister giggle/cackle. "Miss. Chang..." He added seriously. "She was attacked. She wasn't a user, just got knocked out as the murderer heard McGonagall coming along. Didn't have time to inject the whole load into her. Wonder why he didn't finish McGonagall off as well. This murderer seems strong enough." He lighted a fag.  
  
"Were they-"  
  
"Yes. Isaac. All raped post mortem." He drags and the embers glow. "We have a necrophile on our hands."  
  
As we went up to the bedroom, I remarked quietly, "they'd be making ballads about it next." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite my shovings and naggings and persuadings, Severus stayed at home for what would have been the rest of the term, before the Easter holidays. I stopped my banter - having already caused three major arguments in three weeks, not counting the broken fridge and toaster. "You swine," he screamed at me. "That was my mother's." I never knew he cared. The rubbish disposal officer merely shook his head at me the following Wednesday. "At it again, Isaac?" He must have seen my black eye - during the season and resorted only to sighs when we bumped across the topic of bills.  
  
"We're not *poor*, Isaac!" He shouted at me. "But at the rate we're going, we'll have blown our budget on new kitchen appliances by the end of these holidays! Now shut up and leave me alone."  
  
I put my case to a rest.  
  
Severus had also brought photos back from Hogwarts. Photos from the scenes of the crime. Many, he had taken, a few - however - had been taken by his seventh year apprentice, Jenkins.  
  
They were horrifying, to say the least. But it wasn't the Oh-my-God, I- think-I'm-gonna-puke kind of horrifying. What was horrifying was the obvious, morbid beauty all about it. It was like something from some sort of morbid fantasy.  
  
Zabini Blaise's body, for instance, was a pale white and had been placed with great care into a position that made him seem asleep: Arms folded mummy-like across his chest, head tilted slightly to one side. You could almost tell the good-looking heartbreaker he would have become if he were still alive. Probably the Death-Eater as well. Another youth wasted.  
  
He had a near angelic appearance, so beautiful and ethereal, it was spooky. Of course, one could imagine a man buggering the cold corpse: the thrill in having a stone-cold, fleshy body jerking to your rhythms. Live come spilling into a dead body.  
  
The girls from Hufflepuff - one a redhead, one a blonde, the last a raven- headed pretty, I guess, if I were into that sort of thing *cough* - were equally haunting, although all three were killed seperately. The only thing ugly, was the purple throttle-mark around their throats. Their hearts had been cut out - a wax doll image placed in the empty crevasses - and brutally forced up the girls vaginas. Traces of sperm had been found on their stomachs and in their mouths. Dragonsalt riddled their veins.  
  
Next came the pictures of the Patil twins: two double images placed side by side - they had died together. Parvati had her hand placed over Padma's left breast, as if in the act of groping it. Padma's hand was placed among the curls of her twin's pubic hair. They had been found in the snow on the edges of the Forbidden Forest. The only signs of forced sexual intercourse was the fact that they were no longer virgins and slightly bruised (Severus and Dumbledore got this from an autopsy) and the only Dragonsalt found was in tiny amounts in the gut samples: it had been placed in their food.  
  
I didn't really want to see Creevey. Severus had told me enough about him as a student: easily awed, at times over-excitable but oh, so very eager to learn. He even dared smile and utter "Good morning, sir!" to Severus at times. In the only way he could, Severus had grown quite fond of Creevey. Still, it was in the typical, sarcastic, bitter way only Sev can manage.  
  
However, I did.  
  
Creevey was discovered dead in his own bed, which came as a bit of a surprise. All the other murders had been committed outside the victims living quarters.  
  
His eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly. He had died of an overdose. Saliva had been traced on his penis. Only a kid. Not capable of having a really serious erection. The murdered had managed it, though. Creevey's tumenscence poked through the heavy sheets. There wasn't anything bloody about it. It looked like something from a porn website in one of those paedophile rings.  
  
There wasn't a picture of Crabbe. Severus had left that with Dumbledore. There was a picture, however, of Cho Chang after being attacked.  
  
If it weren't for the fact that her eyes were haunted and tear stained, for the fact that she was pulling a cloak tightly around her as if freezing or trying to protect herself, then I would never have guessed she had been almost raped and murdered. It shouldn't have come as a surprise: the other victims had no marks (apart from signs of the fatal wounds on those that had them). But for some reason, I had expected a battered and bruised girl. Sadistic of me, I guess.  
  
"We didn't get anything out of her." He said grimly as he stood over me. I looked up at him. I had forgotten that he was still there. "Just gabbering about rustling material and a rush of wind."  
  
"Really?" I reply, carefully looking at the photograph. There is something strange about the picture, as if it is fading away... but it's still there, of course. I shake my head. "Unusual."  
  
"What?" Severus leaned closer forward, his face very near mine. "I saw you shake your head." That time, I detected amusement. "Go on.. tell me..." I just looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Go on... it's the picture isn't it? There's something wrong, isn't there? Something not-"  
  
"You bloody perfectionist, Sev," I muttered. "The picture is perfect."  
  
I felt him tense. He wanted to whap me round the head with the photo.  
  
"I don't mean the shutter speed, you dolt," he replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Then he did whap me round the head with the photo and took it away. I sighed. If he were my sister then maybe I'd understand. I just honestly don't understand how any male human could possibly be so moody. It's funny at times but bloody annoying the rest of the time.  
  
Severus had given up cooking.  
  
During the last week on several evenings, he had just sat there and let the food burn right in his presence.  
  
That had been very weird.  
  
When I yelled at him, he didn't yell back. He just sighed and nodded mournfully. He looked as if he'd ben in some sort of dream world, so I kissed him for a few minutes until he rsponded. He seemed to feel a bit better until he realised the food was burning then he began to scream at me for not having warned him and just letting him sit there and kiss me....  
  
@  
  
On moving in with Severus, I was introduced to his sister, Miranda. She isn't actually his sister, more like a foster one. They are cousins of a sort, but when her parents died, she was sent to be looked after by the Snapes - Severus' mother is closely related to Albus Dumbledore, second cousins or something... - by Dumbledore.  
  
Miranda was very curious as to how I managed to get together with my darling Severus in the first place. So when we both went to visit her, with the photos, early on a Tuesday morning, she immediately started giving Severus a lecture on how he shouldn't take out all his anger on me as I have always been there for him and never abused him so should Severus do that to me just because he thinks he is special and the most hated man on earth.  
  
(I'm surprised Severus didn't hit her; *sigh*)  
  
"Actually Miranda, I'm here to see you about your dead gerbil." He said between clenched teeth. I find it hillarious how they came up with these codes when they were five and still use them.  
  
"Oh." She sighed. "Yes, the vet warned me about that. Yes, come in."  
  
On closing the door, she said, "may I see them?"  
  
Severus handed her the envelope which she immediately opened, put on her glasses (Severus wears glasses too. It's why he looks like he's got a permanent scowl on his face: he's just slightly short sighted. I personally think they're sexy. He always drives faster past the opticians, you know. I wonder if that's got anything to do with it...) and flicked through them. She's an eye doctor so she has seen plenty of yucky stuff before,but she was looking quickly at the pictures in that clinial way all doctors do, so you know it's bad.  
  
"Were there any traces of...."  
  
"No... no DNA... This one's obviously a bit smarter than most wizards you find...."  
  
"Ha, ha Sev. What about the semen?" (She was looking at the notes, scanning them down quickly. Her cat - Sev's actually - stroked my leg giving me no choice but to pick me up. I must be honest, I learn how to deal with Severus from cats)  
  
"That was what was bizarre..." We walked into her front room, adjacent to the hallway. "And Miss. Chang got some of the man's skin under her nails... but..."  
  
"Couldn't trace it?"  
  
"No."  
  
She ran a hand through her hair. It's very long, very dark. Thought you might want to know.  
  
"Bloody hell Severus.... it's like case of the Man who Wasn't There.... like something from the fucking Twilight zone." She looked very tired all of a sudden. "If you could go back to Hogwarts," she said slowly, "get the semen, skin.... then we could see..."  
  
"I'm afraid not, Miranda." He gave a small smile. "I've decided to resign."  
  
"And my Grandfather was fool enough to let you go." She sighed again. "Sorry about this Isaac, but Severus is going to have to go back. NOW." Then she glared at him. "Oh Severus," she sighed. "You really should wear those glasses of yours. You've got builders sand all over you."  
  
He hadn't of course, she was only joking. Although he has walked into a lamp post before... 


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you Ivory Tower! Good to hear from you again! Everyone, check her out; she is the funniest thing concerning Harry Potter fanfics since Snape admitted to secretly fancying Professor McGonagall... wait a minute.. he hasn't done that yet, and isn't he gay....?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Severus didn't return to Hogwarts after our visit to Miranda. Well, no surprises there, really.  
  
I suppose if you love Severus, you love everything that comes with him. That includes the bloody guilt complex. Due to the fact that since we'd began living together, he's spent most of the time at Hogwarts, teaching, he decided to take the initiative and begin to spend more time with me (I was honoured, really). It meant more randomly baked cookies (believe me, Sev can be *very* random and yes, it is quite scary) and of course a longer period of time in the mornings devoted to... erm... actually, on second thoughts, skip that...  
  
The guilt package - unfortunately - also came with the memories from the photos. It wasn't, like, he had nightmares or anything, but I could tell he was obviously upset by it. There was also the frustration of not having any clues to go by whatsoever as Cho Chang still hadn't given any coherant accounts.  
  
Miranda had kept the photo's to make scans of them and the notes for her own uses, as well as making a few extra notes and enhancing the photographs for any missing details.  
  
Yet neither of them had come up with anything, and to be honest, I wasn't surprised.  
  
I'm not saying I have no faith in either Sev, Dumbledore or Miranda, but what they were trying to solve was something far beyond their expectations. For one thing, the murderer had left nothing. All the usual options - invisibility cloaks, potions, those time travelling watch-on-a-chain thingies - were not possible and clearly had not been used. I mean, Cho Chang had definitely got skin under her nails, the threads from a cloak would have come off as well or the skin would show proof of the potions taken. As for a time travelling hourglass thingie, the magic would be left in the air and it would be from another time as well. blah blah. Hey, I'm no theologian, Severus knows how to explain these things.  
  
It was, in all seriousness, a hopeless case. To top it all up, we hadn't heard anything from Hogwarts either. After the first week if the holidays, Severus began to panic. No, and I mean, *really* panic (Sev never does anything by halves).  
  
"Isaac," he murmured one night. It was very nice, the waxing moon was bright and a slight breeze entered the room continualy. He was leaning on his side, propped up by his right elbow. "Isaac... maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave Hogwarts..."  
  
"Go on," I said, as he trailed off. Then he begaan to draw spirals on my chest with his fore finger. I gave a small, sympathetic smile.  
  
"Maybe," he shifted closer to me and I rearranged the sheets, "maybe I should have waited a bit.... you know, to help sort things out..."  
  
"Well, we can't tell if anything's gotten worse or not, 'cos they haven't sent us anything," I replied.  
  
"You don't want me to go back, do you?" He gave me that look, the one which burns right into your fucking soul.  
  
Of course I didn't want him to go. If I didn't know the old man was straight, I'd be mighty suspicious about Dumbledore and the loyalty Sev shows to him. Ha ha. I sound like some rangy, jealous bitch, don't I? I mean, bastard...  
  
"You do have a job back there..."  
  
"I take that as a no," he smiled. I swear, I wish he would more often, smiling takes ten years off his face.  
  
He's gorgeous when he smiles.  
  
Erhum.  
  
"But you seem much happier here..." I continued slowly. God, he must think I'm desperate.  
  
"Oh yes, I mean, of course! Smashing household appliances and the rest of it... at least it burns off plenty of calories..." He gave a small chuckle. *That* made me smile. I could have kissed him.  
  
"I love you Sev," I whispered. Without thinking, I assure you.  
  
"Hmmmm...." Was all he said before kissing me on the forehead, giving me a thoughtful look and turning overto the face the other side. Instinctively, I wrapped an arm around him and snuggled up closer. I wanted to ask him what he meant by that 'Hmmmm....' of his but I was too tired.  
  
*(@)*  
  
At Hogwarts, the Easter holidays last for three weeks or so. Two weeks after the assumed return to school, we did indeed receive letters. Three in total.  
  
One was for the both of us, from Miranda. She was actually raving at Severus for not returning to teach at Hogwarts, but was very nice to me in the letter. She also wanted to know if we had heard from Hogwarts yet and if any new evidence had come up.  
  
For the first time, Dumbledore wrote specifically to me. He had acknowledged me before as Severus' partner, but never directly communicated with me.  
  
And he did so in his letter.  
  
I still haven't seen the one he gave to Severus, but here are the contents of my own:  
  
  
  
Dear Isaac,  
  
Above all, I hope this letter finds you well and comfortable. I hope that you are able to cope with Mr. Snape (that made me laugh, the way he refers to Severus sometimes. You should have seen the look that Severus gave me when I laughed) and you are in a fit enough state to read this letter with no trouble.  
  
I assume that Severus has informed you about the tragic and disturbing happenings that have taken place at Hogwarts, as distressing as they are, and that you are aware of his importance, not only withing the faculty but also in the whole investigation.  
  
My main concern is that any information about this will leak out through our defensive pores and get to the public, where they will probably be grossly exaggerated and confused. I pray that you are aware of the danger that any news of the occurances will get out, but I assure you, I have complete faith in you just as I do in your capabilities which is the main concern for this letter.  
  
Very aware of the dangers you may face, I humbly ask of you to join Severus on his return to Hogwarts. We need all the help and powers we can get in battling this particular evil. The students lives are within our hands, just as they have placed their trust in us and we must live up to their, and their parents, expectations.  
  
Your presence at Hogwarts will be enough to inform me of your plans.  
  
Think on this.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
@  
  
Two days later, we left for Hogwarts. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
We arrived at Hogwarts in the afternoon of the following day we'd left. I was thoroughly drained as I really can't stand these long journeys. I don't think Severus fared much better, but then, he doesn't show much of his stresses.  
  
Easter is usually a very nice time of year, and this was no exception. It was the lake that caught my eye: so blue and clean. "You could drink out of that," I murmured to Severus.  
  
"I'm sure you could... if not for the giant squid." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Ha ha." I nudged him.  
  
"No, I'm serious..."  
  
Then I turned to face him and imitated his highly sceptical raised eyebrow. At this he snorted disdainfully. "Well fine, if you don't believe me..."  
  
Honestly! A giant squid living in the lake. What does he take me for?  
  
Hogwarts is huge. That was my first impression. Even for a boarding school (and I did got to one for a few years) it is huge. It looks like a cross between a medieval cathedral and a Gothic Victorian mansion, a bit like my mental image of Gormenghast. With the numerous owls flying around the very top of the roof, it really does look like the home of some powerful historical figure.  
  
"A forest as well?" I nodded towards an area of dark trees.  
  
"Forbidden," Severus replied.  
  
"Oooh," I shivered. "Think we could escape there... underneath a full moon..."  
  
"Ah, yes Isaac... how very *romantic*..." He replied sarcastically. "Just what I've always dreamed of... getting ripped to shreds on a romantic evening out..."  
  
"Finding yourself surrounded by ravenous zombies!" I teased.  
  
"No, Isaac. Werewolves. Not zombies, werewolves."  
  
I laughed.  
  
He can be such a joker sometimes.  
  
Instead of walking up the huge stone steps at the front of the school, Severus led me all the way around and for several minutes, I thought he'd lost his way or forgotten what he was trying to do. Eventually, we came to a very small door in a niche in the stone wall. He opened the door, bowed me in and told me to mind my head just in time as I had almost smacked my head full onto the dropped, stone ceiling.  
  
After walking straight ahead for a few metres, we came across another dooor - also quite small - and Sev opened that one as well. Except for now, it led into a huge... kitchen.  
  
All around the room, house elves were scurrying about, preparing future feasts (I wonder how many of the students realise who cooks their meals and lights their hearths?) and cleaning up. At catching the sight of the two of us, they came pit-pattering over towards us, all smiling faces, eager and honest. They clamoured over Severus ("Is you tired from your journey, sir?" and "We is got your favourite pudding ready for the feast tonight, sir." Sweet. I really do think that Severus is at his nicest when with house elves. Please don't ask why, I don't know myself), before catching on to the fact that I was standing by his side. Immmediately after they did, however, it was, "an eclair, sir?" "a tart?" "cheesecake, sir? Blackcurrant or Strawberry, sir?" "sandwiches, sir?"  
  
Severus forced several cheesecakes into me and took a few muffins. It's funny that even when he gets concerned, he seems cranky.  
  
Upstairs we raced, Severus dragging me by an arm, breathing instructions on Passwords and where to go if ever I got lost and who to ask and how to behave to who, until we got to a floor with a blocked entrance to which he said, "Liquorice allsorts... bleargh," he added. That made me laugh. He positively can't stand liquorice allsorts.  
  
Immediately, the gargoyle sprang to life and made way for us. We walked on for a bit, through an open door and into the most bizarre room I had ever seen.  
  
It was... circular. Yes, that was the best way to describe it. The mantlepieces were covered with photos of past Head teachers (as they could only have been) cupboards filled with awards, shields, books, magical instruments (some I recognised from Severus' study) and near one corner of the room... a phoenix.  
  
Fantastic.  
  
"Severus?" I turned round, half expecting to see the famous Albus Dumbledore. But, of course, the man was old and this voice sounded quite young. Quite attractive too.  
  
When I did turn round, I came face to face with a man around my height, though slightly thinner than me. He was wearing clean robes that hung off his frame fashionably and they were of a good quality too. He had powerful, haunting grey-blue eyes, light brown hair streaked with grey and a polite - now enquiring - smile. I felt Severus stiffen.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I then realised that this man was Remus Lupin. *The* Remus Lupin.  
  
"Ah..." Remus was now feeling a bit uncomfortable and I couldn't blame him. Severus has the power to make one feel small and insignificant or very angry. His eyes were on me now, before I caught hold of them and he looked away with a small, quick smile.  
  
Severus sighed irritably. "Remus, this is Isaac, my partner at present."  
  
Remus leaned forward to shake my hand. He had afirm grip and now looked me straight in the eye. I gave a friendly smile. Just because Severus was a bastard, didn't mean that I had to be and I think Remus recognised that in me. He genuinely smiled back.  
  
"Hello Isaac," he said quietly.  
  
"Hello Remus," I replied.  
  
Severus sighed. "Remus, where is Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Oh, he'll be here soon.... he's speaking to Sirius at the moment." Remus let go of my hand and looked Severus square in the eye as well. Of course, from what I understood, Remus *would* know how to deal with Severus having been with him in a relationship.  
  
"Oh Good Lord..." he groaned. He walked over to one of the large windows, lit a cigarette and began to smoke it. Remus gave me a sympathetic grin.  
  
"Do you want to sit down, Isaac?" He asked, gesturing towards a seat.  
  
"Do I?" I muttered in reply, earning a chuckle. I sat and he conjured up another seat besides me.  
  
"So, we may as well get to know each other before the other two arrive," he began. I nodded. I was glad that he hadn't waited for me to bring up the subject. I was curious about him and I could tell he was of me, he kept on looking at my face.  
  
"Did you... work here... before? Severus mentioned something of it..."  
  
"Ermm... yes, I did... for a year. Before I resigned."  
  
Oh man, resignations, resginations, resignations. How bloody original amongst Hogwarts staff. God, I'd fake my own suicide. It'd grant more attention at any rate.  
  
"Oh." Somehow, I got the feeling Severus was the cause for some of it. "Itake it that's how you got together..."  
  
"No, we knew each other before that... he wasn't too please when I told him I was planning to teach at Hogwarts. There was already some... ah... friction between us becuase... well, I didn't want us to move in together and he thought..." Remus sighed. I nodded. I could understand the dilemma . "He was conerned about me... my health... he thought I didn't...-"  
  
"I know, I know." I said. "It's something of that with us at the moment as well."  
  
Remus gave another chuckle.  
  
"Except with us it's the kitchen appliances that get most of the stick," I sighed dramatically and this time Remus laughed out loud, clamping a hand over his mouth after Severus looked our way.  
  
"I can't count how many glass windows were replaced... all my lovely hyacinths gone as well..." He put a hand to his cheek in camp drama and we both giggled, two rather silly poofs finding something of a companion in the other. However, Remus was about to say something else when the door behind us opened.  
  
I turned round and stood as did Remus. There, with his magnificent long white beard and hair and dressed in resplendant robes, was Dumbledore striding over towards us with a smile and behind him to his left, a dark haired man, tall, a stockier build than Remus and also quite thin.  
  
"You must be... Isaac," he nodded courteously to me, respect and thanks glinting in his eyes. "Isaac, this is Sirius. Sirius was the Azkaban prisoner that escaped... and a friend of Remus'."  
  
I didn't bother with a smile on the man. At the time, he didn't hate me, but he seemed so distant that I thought my smile would be wasted on a man who wouldn't see it's value. He looked me up and down, glanced at Remus and nodded at me. "Oh yes, you would be Severus'..."  
  
"Yeah," I interrupted, not knowing what he'd use at the end of the sentence. So far, I'd heard 'boy', 'partner', 'boy-*friend*', and 'lover' in such a luxurious accent it had taken all I had not to burst out laughing. This time, I couldn't help feeling unsure of my footing with Sirius.  
  
He nodded again.  
  
Dumbledore walked towards his desk, behind which Severus was smoking. "Severus?" He said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm nearly done with this one," was the nonchalent reply and Severus walked round to join us at the front of Dumbledore's desk. Remus and I exchanged small smiles; we were both used to this. Sirius, however, had a very guarded look on his face. I knew that neither of them were keen on each other.  
  
Severus interlinked the tips of his fingers with mine very gently. God, I wanted him so much at that moment, but I was also too much in awe of Dumbledore who radiated this sort of energy I had only ever seen in my mentor, Rabbi Breuch. It was amazing, like going to... well, of forget it, I won't bother. I'll try again later on.  
  
"Now then, I am aware of the pressing need that we turn our attention to the arising adversity presented by Voldemort. However, this threat, coming so dangerously from directly within our walls, also deserves far more, I think, of our attention at present. We have a necrophile within these stone walls. Within Hogwarts. We will need every contribution from students and staff alike; witnesses, and clues." He gave a sad sigh. "I think you all know of that. I think we shall now go down to the feast and after that, we shall sleep. What we do then, I know not."  
  
I felt so sorry for the magnificent figure of power and authority. I knew his emotions and understood them. I experienced them often myself. 


	6. Chapter 5

Now here's the funny thing, everyone makes it seem as if all the gay characters don't have any lives whatsoever. Hellooo? Ever heard of the thriving gay culture across the globe? Even Snape could find a partner from California if he wanted to. By the way, Isaac is Jewish. Snape's mother is as well, that's... no, that'd give the story away (Florence smacks herself over the head repeatedly). Never mind.  
  
Thank you very much for your reviews. You have been so incredibly supportive and helpful since my mid-life crisis (yes, I am only 14. Capitalism sux, don't it? See, I can't even spell...) occurred. And Isaac says hi.  
  
Snape squinted at me. Why doesn't he wear his fucking glasses?  
  
  
  
Oh yeah! I don't own any of them. I created them. No, joking. Don't sue me, I'm too old to die. Easily.  
  
@  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Dumbledore looked up at us all after the speech, giving us all individual glances, as if tring to guage our feelings and personalities. After going through the silent line that we made, he said, "That will do.... you can now depart... oh, Isaac..."  
  
I was about to walk out but when he said my name, I turned to face him. "Yes?"  
  
Severus stopped as well but after a nod from Dumbledore, and glancing at me, he followed Remus and Sirius out of the room.  
  
"We do have a vacancy here within the teaching faculty," he began. "Defence against the Dark Arts. Has Severus informed you over this particular dilemma?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. There was obviously something of an in joke between them that I hadn't caught onto yet. No matter...  
  
"Errmmm.... No," I replied.  
  
"Well, it just so happens that we do and need another teacher. I have heard of your particular brilliance in that area and you were recommended by my good friend Rabbi Breusch. I hoped you would be able to fill that unfortunate vacancy..."  
  
"Can I give you my answer tomorrow?" I said. Maybe a bit too quickly, but Dumbledore didn't seem to mind. "It's just that I haven't taught... witches and wizards, as such, in this country before, and maybe Severus should know before I jump to any agreements..." Dumbledore was still watching me with those wise eyes of his. "I'm... sorry if you're offended... or anything-"  
  
"Ah, no," he replied. "I'm not offended. Quite pleased in a way. Now, the feast awaits us." He gestured me to the door.  
  
I wonder what he meant by saying he was 'quite pleased in a way'. Maybe it's just a Hogwarts thing.  
  
* *  
  
Dumbledore led me down an awful lot of stone steps, talking to me about my degrees, Rabbi Breusch, Rabbi Breusch's children and occasional inserts of Hogwarts' history.  
  
Hogwarts seems to be full of and surrounded by miniature doors and corridors as I soon discovered when - somewhere on the third floor - Dumbledore opened a well-disguised door that led into a smaller room. This, in turn, had nother door whcih - when he opened it - revealed The Great Hall.  
  
At present, it was more or less empty. There were a few prefects sitting down, small dishes out on a few of the long house tables and the teachers seating themselves at the slightly raised, larger table. Amongst the ones present, I noticed an ancient looking dwarf, a woman who reminded me of my Aunt Tess - quite strict looking. Wise, in a way - and a spindly thing of a woman wrapped in a shawl, glancing around mistily but often.  
  
They were odd, to say the last and along with Severus, the man in black (he has this effect on his surroundings, like a fucking, squinting black hole... kind of, thing. Never mind), and Dumbledore dressed in his robes with white beard and hair, it seemed that only Remus, Sirius and I were vaguely normal.  
  
Gradually, however, the Hall began to fill in and when it was eventually filled with yelling, cursing, tired and hormone fuelled teenagers, it seemes as if it had been that way for ever.  
  
It was called a feast - and holy mother of fuck, it was - but I realised it was probably just another one to celebrate the return of the students from the holidays. Severus had told me about the beginning of term ones, end of term ones, Christmas and Easter ones. Vaguely. This was just another one of a gizillion feasts that had come and gone in Hogwarts.  
  
The food was nice, though. I kind of felt sorry fro Severus because he doesn't like to eat much as it is, not to talk about after long journeys. I also wasn't sure what was Kosher or not amongst the edible articles, so basically just gorged myself on fruit until Remus came to the rescue and told me that everything (except for the sausages and anything else obviously not) was Kosher. I still couldn't eat much. I was more thirsty than hungry.  
  
I looked over at some of the students: basically, they were all your average teenagers, some good-looking, some not bad, some capable of smashing mirrors without a hammer... you noticed the louder ones, the ones who were the alphas and the ones who were the omegas or just plain losers.  
  
Of course, I wasn't expecting no one to notice me (I would have preferred it if they hadn't even seen me) but I did find some of the stares my way very uncomfortable. I guess that's the way young British wizards are, all stares and imitation cod fish mouths, I wouldn't know. Most were pretty obvious about it, I mean, you don't start staring at someone, point, whisper to your friends and expect the poor geezer not to notice.  
  
I mentioned this to Severus that night. He just laughed and told me that they wouldn't stare so much as the year went on. He actually laughed. Outright. *Really* laughed. I was so shocked I forgot to tell him about Dumbledore's proposal and ended up waking Severus near midnight to tell him about it.  
  
"He said, what?" Sev turned over suddenly and gave me a very piercing glare.  
  
"I told you, he's offered me a job here... Defense against the Dark arts...."  
  
"Oh fuck it... there goes another one." He muttered.  
  
"Another what?"  
  
"Well after Remus, what do you think I mean?"  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, 'kay? Do you want me to say no then?" By this time, my voice had gotten rather heated.  
  
"I don't know... it's your choice..." he grumbled. And I could tell he really didn't know.  
  
"If I say yes... it means more money coming in on a regular basis, right?" I added. "Right? Sev, *please...* answer me. Is it okay?"  
  
"You don't have to bother asking for my opinion. You know that. It's your life."  
  
"Yeah, with *you*... Idiot," I sigh.  
  
There was a pause for a few seconds then...  
  
"I resent that." He mumbled.  
  
"Well you are."  
  
"I resnt that as well..."  
  
"Severus..."  
  
Right then, he turned over again and left me with his back so I continually kissed him no the neck until he eventually shrugged me off leaving me no choice but to drag the sheets from him. Off him. Whatever. He growled at me before snatching them back. Then shrieked as I attempted to push him off the bed. We are really quite sad, the two of us.  
  
"Oh for fuck's sake!" He said breathlessly after a while. "Take the fucking job! See if I care.... Pathetic moron."  
  
"Dork," I retorted happily before closing my eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@  
  
Sorry, it's a short chapter but hey! Stick around for more! Oh yeah, and here's a question: should I involve some sex scenes in this story (I mean like hard on (pun intended), real life sex scenes) or keep it as it is? Tell me! Then you might get loadsa chapters coming up fast!  
  
And who do *you* think is the murderer... or could be... anyone? (tumbleweed rolls by). 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The day after our arrival in Hogwarts, Severus and Dumbledore showed me the picture of Crabbe. It was the least nicest to look at, I mean, the guy looked like a troll for one thing and can you picture the look on a troll's face when in a moment of pure ectasy. It really is quite disgusting.  
  
Like Severus had said, he was masturbating, and the snow had preserved his face exactly as it had been, in fact, everything, from his muscles to the frozen semen was well-preserved and visible.  
  
Bleargh.  
  
"Now, then, Dumbledore," Severus turned to the Headmaster after he had given me the photograph. "I have a number of bones to pick with you."  
  
"Go on, Severus."  
  
"This whole... case. We haven't heard anything of it since I resigned. I do understand if it was due to the fact that I had, but you never said that you would no longer be alerting me on the case when I did bring my resignation to you. Miranda sends her love, by the way. I advise you not to write to her; you'll only get the full blast of her powers if you do." Severus paused, those strange black eyes of his looking straight into Dumbledore's blue ones. Dumbledore looked slightly amused. Severus crossed his arms. "I knew you'd take it like this," he scowled, "it isn't *that* funny."  
  
"Of course not, Severus."  
  
Sev clucked disapprovingly (go on, you can laugh now at the mental image of Sev clucking at Dumbledore. I know I did) and then sighed.  
  
"I did write, Severus," Dumbledore started, brow kintted in a slight puzzlement. "Maybe you didn't receive my letters, no matter... I always make a second copy..."  
  
At this, Albus went round to a cabinet and took out a few sheets of paper that had been filed. He flicked through them and took out one. He didn't give it to Severus, though. He just held it and scanned it's contents. "This is the first one you would have received. I was going to ask you about a few... ah... techniques of Dark - no - contemprorary rituals and what they entail. Some of the murders seemed uite similar to something I had read of before.... it was why I was particularly interested in Isaac, here, as he did study these things extensively." He handed the letter over to Severus. "This second one here.... no, that was merely my asking for a condolence letter to Crabbe's parents from you.... no matter.... ah, yes. This third one...."  
  
Again, Dumbledore went through the letter first. This one caused him to frown much more and his electric blue eyes turned quite stormy. "There are some forensic techniques of revealing what weapons had been used in the murder. That is what I was asking about in this particular letter. The Patil twins remain more or less a mystery, we are aware of the Ravenclaw trio being strangled, Creevey being suffocated and Crabbe is another one we have yet to solve.  
  
"Basically, I wanted to find another way of solving this case. We need to shake up things a bit. We are going too slowly, the facts are being disorganised." Dumbledore said the last bit quite forcefully.  
  
Severus was quiet for a moment. "You ought to give Isaac the curricular prospectus. He will need to know what to teach the students." I looked at Severus, wondering what was going through his mind. He had been very quiet and unresponsive since last night. I hate it when he gets like this but that's him for you.  
  
"Remus told me that he's covered most of the Dark creatures with the present sixth years," I interjected. Severus made no response. "I also heard that someone under the disguise of Moody had taught the students between the present seventh and second year about the three most potent of curses...." I shrugged. "The rest I'll look up in the curricular prospectus, like Severus said."  
  
"Well, if that's how you're doing things at present, I do look forward to seing how your students will progress," Dumbledore paused. "And also your contributions in solving the mystery to this out outbreak of necrophilia."  
  
* * *  
  
I was reading the prospectus, stomach on the bed, listening to some sort of music when Severus came in and decided to kiss me. "Hi." I said.  
  
"Hello."  
  
This does happen quite often; Sev will come in, kiss me and put his head next to mine. Don't get the idea that I mind, I don't. I quite like it actually. It's very sweet and since it usually happens after some sort of an argument, I always get the rare opportunity to hear him apologise.  
  
"I'm sorry." (told you so) . A few random kisses on the neck. "I promise I won't let the fact that you're teaching here come up between us." A few more. "Ever."  
  
"It doesn't matter as I always forgive you anyway." I retorted.  
  
"You shouldn't, you know. If I ever get too mean... you should just whack me one." He nuzzled me gently.  
  
"I can't. It's your own fault for making me fall in love with you."  
  
He gave me a look. "I didn't *make* you fall in love with me. And don't use that word.... when we break up you won't love me anymore. You shouldn't throw it around like that."  
  
"Oh, hell. Love, love, love, love, love.... Luuuuuuuuurve."  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"Love!" I cried, turning onto my back and storking his cheek. "Love! The thing that makes the world go round! Love! That cursed 'L' - word! Love!"  
  
Sev pulled away. "I'm being serious. Why do you always have to make a joke out of everything?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
The left eyebrow rose.  
  
"Well... you're always being so goddamn serious. If you weren't, I might just become more weighted."  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
"You haven't told me anything about your students, yet." I added. It's a gift of mine, I suppose. The amazing ability to change the conversation topic with so much ease even Severus doesn't notice. Or can't be bothered to. Either way, it's still an ability...  
  
"What do you want to know? He began to pick at the coverlet. God, I hate it when he does that, it is so fucking annoying. You know, the ripping sound it makes. Grr. I slapped his hand in annoyance. "Oh piss off," he muttered.  
  
"Well... who are the clever ones, the dunces, the posh gits, the noisy ones.. the queer boys and girls, the jocks, the losers.... etc. etc. etc."  
  
"Watch out for the Ravenclaw seventh years." He said finally. "They can be very sweet. They still give me Christams cards and have made a date for my birthday when they give me presents." Sev scowled - no, squinted - at a particularly obstinate piece of fluff. "They are scary."  
  
"Sweet and scary seventh year Ravenclaws...."  
  
"Yes. The Gryffindor sixth years are ... well, they're talented but to me they're just plain annoying." He sighed. "Yeah... Harry Potter is in that year with his faithful second and third bananas, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Granger is smart. Potter is average. Weasley is... within the lower range of average." Another pause. "A boy named Neville Longbottom...oh my God, he should be put down, he destroys everything within a five mile radius from him, or either forgets them or damages them. Badly."  
  
"That's mean..."  
  
"It's the bloody truth though... the Slytherins in that year aren't much better either, except for the fact that they must have been hiding around the corner when looks and individuality were being handed out."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"The fifth years are by far the most annoying. I mean, really... they arrived at the school when the heir of Slytherin had set his monster loose so they're all paranoid fools now that Creevey is gone." He sighed. "Bastard children...." he muttered. "The others are really just very insignificant little worms who I crush alternately.... Now for the queers... I actually think Harry is gay....though I hope he isn't. It's be an insult to us gays across the globe....a few seventh years........ watch out for Malfoy.... he is a posh git who-"  
  
"Malfoy? Lucius' son?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's here?"  
  
"Nooooooooooo........" Severus said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, shut up. What else......what about the staff?"  
  
"Professor Sprout is a lesbian. McGonagall is quite nice once you get to know her. We're campaigning against the possible sack of Trelawney, becuase she provides us with a good laugh. Flitwick is very sweet. Binns is another source of amusement. Sinistra... well, she's very intelligent, but she doesn't speak much I thibk you'd get on well with her.... Vector, well, kind of ordinary.... me, the potion making homosexual, but you already know that...... and.... the others you'll know sooner or later."  
  
There was another pause.  
  
"And then you'll join us...." he kissed me on the lips. When we stopped, he gave a small twinkle in his eye and was about to get up before I got hold of his hand and said, "where are you going?"  
  
"To the shower."  
  
"Oh... in that case..." I kissed his fingertips and let him go.  
  
At present, I was sharing Severus rooms. I was planning on having the study widened a bit for me to have a table in there. I wasn't going to have *another* room somewhere on the other side of Hogwarts just for me to leave my papers.  
  
They were nice. They were roomy, quite warm and had a lovely view over the grounds. Severus had done it up as only Severus knows how. Kind of gothic and gypsy-ish. I had to admit that Dumbledore knew how to treat his staff well.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
We didn't go to the Great Hall that night. At the time most of the staff and students were feasting, I was curled up in Severus' arms, drowsy, but still awake, with a slight smile on my face. He was kissing my face repeatedly before settling on my neck. Everything cranky about Severus vanishes *after* sex. He's usually just content to lie there, stoking my hair and face.  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
For those of you who have had sex, you'd know that if it's been *really* good and the post-sex haze kicks in, you start talking absolute bulls***. Most of it terrbily mushy and causes you to hang your head in shame after it. I think Severus is one of the few guys I have ever slept with who *never* gets affected by it. Bastard wank.  
  
"How exactly did you meet Remus?"  
  
There was a heavy silence. He placed a small kiss on my cheek before rising slightly to look down at me. I couldn't resist touching his nose, which caused him to pull away a bit. I raised myself onto the pillows.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm simply surious," I yawned. "I just want to know, I guess."  
  
"This hasn't got anything to do with-"  
  
"Just answer my damn question, Severus...."  
  
He sighed. "Somewhere.... near that ice-cream shop in Diagon alley. I didn't recognise him, hell, what with his grey hair and all... very different from how he was at school..."  
  
"No! You went to school together?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm..."  
  
"So that's how you know Sirius, I guess."  
  
"Yeah... they were best friends.... with James Potter...." He lit a cigarette. Inhaled. Exhaled. "It went on from there.... I suppose..."  
  
"That's not very informative, Sev." I sighed. "Do you miss him?"  
  
"Only when you aren't screaming at me and throwing cooking pots at my head." I must have given him a slightly wounded look, because he added, " God, Isaac... I don't have time to think about him, so you needn't get jealous..."  
  
"Was the sex good?"  
  
He started. "Why the the hell would you wnat to know about that?" His eyes smouldering dangerously.  
  
I shrugged. "I just do, that's all."  
  
"That's all?" He hissed. "The sex - for your information - was bloody awful; I despise the man's guts, I hate everything to do with him; I think he's soooo unattractive - " (I could tell Severus was just being sarcastic and contradictory) "-he isn't funny, charming, polite or anything decent. He is just Remus and that is a *very* bad thing." He inhaled. "That do?"  
  
"No, but thanks for trying." I replied coldly.  
  
"No problem...." he sighed. "Come on Isaac," impatience in his voice, "we've just had sex and all you can think to ask about is an ex-lover." He stroked my cheek and kissed me deeply. "Isaac?"  
  
OK, so maybe the post sex haze does affect him. He only loses his crankiness though, so it's not by much.  
  
After several long kisses, I managed to go to sleep, knowing full well that our little conversation had done completely the opposite of curbing Sev's insomnia.  
  
I would begin teaching tomorrow. 


	8. Chapter 7

I will never say another bad word against the following: forensic scientists, Private Investigators, Police officers, teachers (well, maybe I won't go *that* far) because whilst writing this, I suddenly realised how much work goes into each of their jobs (I knew about the teachers, don't worry. Hell, my mum is one).  
  
Read!  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
I woke up late that morning after, so I missed breakfast in he Great Hall. When I woke up, I found a hand written note wrapped round a very nice red rose telling me that I was still asleep when he awoke and wishing me good luck. I think Sev was feeling slightly remorseful due to our little dialogue the night before. I must admit, I was.  
  
It was a pity he hadn't been there when I woke up; I'd probably not get to see him again until the end of the day (even if I did, I wouldn't be able to talk to him) and by that time, both of us would have been absolutely knackered.  
  
Alongside the note, Severus had left me a magical holographic map of Hogwarts. I could unfold and consult it anytime I got lost, which happened just before my first lesson.  
  
In fact, outside the door, stood Remus who had conern on his face. "Severus was here, but we waited for such a long time. He had to go and teach his lesson. You will be alright?" He frowned slightly. "Severus was awfully worried. Seemed to think one of the ghosts or students had played a trick on you or something - "  
  
"No! No, I just got lost," I answered hurriedly and breathlessly. "Thanks, though."  
  
He smiled warmly and walked away. I opened the door into the classroom.  
  
The infamous Gryffindor sixth years. Bugger.  
  
When I walked in (very quickly as the books under my arm were slipping and I had to dump them onto the desk) I could feel their eyes examining every single thing about me; my clothes, my face, the way I walked.... when I looked up at them, they all politely averted their gazes to my face,or, to be more precise, at my forehead.  
  
It was then I was feeling ever so much more conscious of my Anglo-American accent.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry for being so late," I glanced at my wrist only to realise that I 'd forgotten to put on my watch. I sighed shallowly. "But thank you so much for not showing me up and standing outside all the while..." A few quiet chuckles. Shit. Was my accent that bad? "Well, I ought to start by introducing myself... I'm -" Now here's my dilemma. I am actually a 'Doctor' not just a 'professor' but saying the doctor bit would make me sound like some odd quck but anyone could call themselves Professor and I wanted these kids to know who was teaching them. But I didn't want to sound as if I was showing off.... I shouldn't have overslpet... I could have asked Sev about this... "Professor Reuben and-"  
  
Someone gasped. Looking at the class, I realised it was a bushy haired female, who was now looking down at her desk and twiddling her thumbs. "Is something wrong?" I enquired. "Miss?"  
  
"Granger," she said quickly. "Hermione Granger."  
  
"Thanks," I said slowly. Did I ask for her name? Nooo....  
  
"Ermmm...." she was fiddling with her sleeves. It was more annoying that Severus picking at the sheets. I gritted my teeth behind a slight smile. "Are you *the* Isaac Reuben?" She paused, eyes excitable. "The *Doctor* Isaac Reuben?"  
  
"Oh boy," I said, a little louder than I wanted, running my hand through my hair, and most of the class laughed. The poor girl blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry," she practically whimpered.  
  
"No! No, that's fine... I just didn't expect anyone to know who I was..." I walked over to sit on the desk (the chair didn't seem trust worthy. It kept on growling) "Yes I am *The* Doctor Isaac Reuben. Just don't make an issue out of it, please. Professor will do just fine." I smiled up at the class and said, "When I call your names out, could you raise an arm when you answer? Then I'll have a better idea of who's who." A few girls giggled.  
  
So there, I took the register, made a mental note of everyone and yes, I did notice Harry Potter. And Ron.  
  
"Now this year, I'm going-" (see! No 'gonna'! Severus would be so proud!) "- to teach you about the History of the Dark Arts. How they came to be known as Dark Arts, what influences the traditions have been bombarded with and where some of these traditions are strongest and why. Comprende?"  
  
They smiled weakly.  
  
"Oh, come on: I'm not going to hex you or anything. Or is my accent too much for you to handle?"  
  
This time they laughed. Why is it that when I am trying so desperately *not* to be funny, everyone thinks I'm hillarious?  
  
* * *  
  
Three lessons later and to my surprise, Severus came sweeping in through the door whilst I was sipping tea. He seemed to be in a particularly good mood as he kissed me rather pasionately before grinning and saying, "I see you've been a success. The students are all talking about the funny American guy in the corridors." After studying my face, he said, "Congratulations; it seems like you've made the 'Good' teacher list."  
  
He kissed me again.  
  
"Is my accent that obvious?" I asked. He blinked at me before giving me an amused glance.  
  
"I don't think anyone minds," he said. "And I like it, so it shouldn't matter too much."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"You don't have any more lessons for today, do you?" He asked.  
  
"Nuh-uh. Tomorrow is the busy day. What about you?"  
  
"Lessons by the load. Where are you planning to go for lunch?" "Nowhere, I'm not particularly hungry." I shrugged. It was true at any rate. Severus, however, appeared worried.  
  
"It's nothing to do with last night?" He whispered. I shook my head. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to be so .... *cranky*..."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"It's not you, it's me," he raised an eyebrow. "No, but seriously. Tea is fine at present. At least the darn kids liked their lesson." I wondered. "Tell me truthfully, Severus: Is my accent so atrocious? Can no-one understand me? Is *everyone* laughing at it?"  
  
"No one's laughing," he replied, kissing each cheek. Come now, I'm in a good mood. To the kitchens!"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
That day, several students approached me, asking for my autograph. By the seventh one, I declined, saying I didn't have pen. One girl then asked if she could have a hair from my head. At this point, Severus came gliding around the corridor ready to rescue me, showing his amazing powers of sneering and snapping. I felt quite sorry for her so I had an owl deliver one to the girl (Hannah Abott her name was) as well as the much wanted autograph.  
  
Severus couldn't keep a straight face when looking at me for the rest of the day.  
  
On entering our chambers, he just cracked up laughing and was in hysterics for the following fifteen minutes (no, seriously. And you're right; It was scary). Eventually, he collapsed on the bed, still grinning at the ceiling. I had had enough so I promptly whacked him one with a pillow.  
  
"What do you think would be the student's reaction when if they found out I was sleeping with you. As in, involving myself in homosexual acts with you, as in fucking you and hearing you moan and climax beneath me?" I yelled at him. He merely smiled at me. "No and stop fucking smiling!"  
  
"I don't know anyone named 'smiling'," he murmured.  
  
"Sev, stop it." I said tiredly, sitting on the bed right next to him so I could bend over and speak to him closer.  
  
"Fine... I should have listened to Miranda when she adised me not to go steady with with you," he muttered. "So long as the students don't find out, though. We should be fine. I wouldn't be able to cope with the stress."  
  
"What stress?" I snorted.  
  
"The stress of coping with living with a famous personal. People'd be interrupting us when we go out together, asking for-" he started to smile but it disappeared at a look from my face, "- autographs and such of the like. And think of all the stares I'd get in school: there goes the nancy potions master!" He laughed shortly. "That queer who buggers Doctor Reuben each night....A faggot former Death-Eater? No!" Severus got up. I wrapped an arm around his waist and he leaned onto my shoulder. He kissed my jaw. "Come on, you daft apeth, we'd better get started on our lesson plans."  
  
* * *  
  
It seemed that Dumbledore had arranged somewhere else for Sirius to stay, as during my first week there, I only saw him once. He nodded to me in recognition, but he still had that empty look in his eye.  
  
Between giving lessons and marking homeworks, I looked at the evidence we had against our given necrophile. However, until the weekend, when Severus would finally get hold of the corpses at once and be able to take out tests on them, there wasn't much in that area I could see to. So instead, I had a look at the suspects.  
  
As much as I hated the thought (and Severus' reaction if he ever heard of it) Severus was on the list. Remus, Albus, Minerva (The one who looked like my Aunt Tess), Sirius (I doubted his guilt case, even if he seems the most likely because of his past) and ... no one else. Simply becuase I wasn't well-acquainted with them.  
  
Each and every one had their own case to consider and I had to think my way through this carefully. *Very* craefully becuase with something like this, you always expect some sort of surprise.  
  
I had to see the locations where each of the murders had taken place. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Of all my options, Miss. Chang was the one I had the best access to.  
  
At present, she was with her family, sturggling to deal with what had happened to her. I could look at the documents made during her interview, photos of her body (I know! She isn't dead, but the photos are essential) samples of clothing.  
  
Due to the fact that it is so cool, the dungeons are the best places to situate the freezers and forensic evidence. Severus had to guide me to them and as he unlocked the door to Dungeon #6, I began to wonder why he would want to teach in a place like this; not only was it dark and chilly, it was also damp and musty.  
  
"Do you think McGonagall could have played a part in these?" I asked Severus once we had stepped inside the dungeon. "Although you haven't told me how she came across Cho Chang...." I stopped for a moment before suddenly another thought came to my head. "And why had the murderer just left her? Wouldn't he have finished her off straight away so that no evidence could be brought up against him...?"  
  
"Ah, well, at least *one* person thinks along the same lines as me," Sev shrugged. "McGonagall, however, seems so unlikely, that..."  
  
"You're going to give up on prosecuting her?"  
  
"Isaac, stop putting words in my mouth! When will you ever just listen to me and what I have to say!" He glared at me. "It really is very annoying."  
  
"I'm sorry," I replied honestly.  
  
"Good." He sighed. "Well, let me show you the robes as worn by Miss. Chang on that same night:" from a dark case, he took out a simple black robe. The case steamed as he opened it. "Voila."  
  
"She was in her school robes?" I asked.  
  
"Now here's the funny thing," he began, still in that sarcastic tone, as if the whole case were a student who was no better than it ought to be, "they all were. Every single one of them, the robes were either ont he person or underneath, or over. As in covering them."  
  
He began to count off his fingers, "Crabbe - wearing his robes; Creevey - on top of his robes despite the fact that he was in his pyjamas; The Patil twins - also lying on their robes; Each of the Ravenclaws - covered by their robes-" (I found it quite sad that even Severus didn't know their names off by head. It's quite depressing) "-yes, if I were your average quack, I would say that our murderer had something against the school in general. Although, on that subject, none of the Hufflepuffs have been targeted."  
  
"We could investigate the older Hufflepuff students," I remarked seriously.  
  
"Yeeees, it has crossed my mind.... briefly though."  
  
"Well," I sighed, "Let's have a look at this cloak...-"  
  
"*And*," Severustook out several test tubes from the case as well, "everything we've collected off the goddamn thing."  
  
I had expected a ripped item of clothing, you know, your typical victim's article. All mangled or something. However, apart from the usual wear and tear, it was very well kept and had been cleaned and sterilised, every hair and tissue and alien fibre picked off it.  
  
There wasn't, in truth much to look at.  
  
So we turned our attention to the test tubes.  
  
In several, were cat hairs. Two tabbies, a ginger and tortoise shell. One contained some of Miss. Chang's own hairs (cleaned and with no traces of blood or any other bodily fluid), another with what had been loosely identified as semen (McGonagall's accomplice? Sev gave me an exasperated look when he saw my face and snapped, "We don't even know if she had anything to do with it, Isaac.") and four tubes containing several other human hairs.  
  
"Brunette, *dark* brunette," I breathed.  
  
"*Or* brunet." Severus shrugged impatiently.  
  
Bastard.  
  
"Let's take a look of the photos then," I replied. Severus nodded.  
  
These had been taken during a drug induced sleep (Can you imagine asking a possible muder victim to just stand over there in the corner, please and let us take a few pictures of you...). Like the other shots, you got the feeling that the person was not quite of this world. That a sort of... sheen was between them and this life. That they weren't part of the picture. Like they were disappearing...  
  
"Now you'll *have* to tell me what you're seeing."  
  
I turned to see a grinning Severus.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The photos... just *tell* me, for fuck's sake. What you notice about the pictures.... Any unusual thing... effect..." He leaned closer to me, his breath causing the hairs at the back of my neck to creep. "Anything," he whispered sensuously. I could feel his lips so close to my ear and his hand was very gently moving over mine.  
  
"I-I-It's like... like the p-person isn't there.. I-I I mean, not quite... part of it..." I managed to stutter.  
  
He moved away and became matter of fact again.  
  
"Thank you." He examined the pictures again, seemingly nonchalent. "I must say, I found that intriguing about the pictures myself. It's very odd." He frowned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He grinned roguishly again. "I'm sorry about that Isaac... did I scare you?"  
  
"Shut up. Now these other victims, who found them?"  
  
"Miss. Chang was discovered outside the library at 11:56 pm by a kitchen bound Professor McGonagall who was on her way to get some hot chocolate... for her insomnia, you understand."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. Severus looked at me and added, "Oh no, she really is an insomniac. Practically never gets any sleep." He ran a hand through his hair. "I can't count how many potions I've made to help her, since I was in my fifth year: too many times."  
  
"Oh, man." I sighed. "We have hairs, personal fluids.... no trace,... why?"  
  
"We can identify them as human but," Severus frowned, "Nothing else comes up. It's like a complete blank.  
  
"It's the same for the other victims: You know that Creevey was found in his bed, the hangings drawn. Crabbe was discovered in the snow by Hagrid; he had lain there for approximately a week, as he was discovered nine days after the announcement of his disappearance. The murderer may have already killed him, felt it too risky to just leave him and dumped him maybe a day after. The tests show he was in the snow for six days...  
  
"Now the Patil tiwns.... *they* were found a little way off from the library, by Flitwick in the early hours of the evening on a Saturday, so I wasn't there. Soon after dinner, I believe. Zabini Blaise - the first one to be killed - found *in* the library by none other than the librarian, Madam Pince."  
  
"What about the Ravenclaws?" I asked.  
  
"Found in the library as well. Each lying horizontally parralel to the gates of the restricted section."  
  
We stood there, in the silent gloom for a while. In Chronological order, it went: Blaise, the Ravenclaws, the Patil twins, Crabbe and Creevey with Miss. Chang the very last. The muders seemed to be orientated around the library, except for Creevey and perhaps Crabbe. It seemed as if the muderer not only had connections with Dragonsalt dealers, but also with Dark Magic.  
  
"Do you think we'd be able to have a look at the locations where each body was found?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yes," he replied sarcastically, "and a damn lot of good that'll do. Any evidence would have been spread round the school by now with all the students running around the place."  
  
"Fuck it," I muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
As we made our way to the library entrance, I flicked through the transcript of McGonagall's given interview. If she was guilty, she had done very well to cover up her tracks. However, despite the fact she was a likely candidate, I began to doubt whether she did do it.  
  
There was Flitwick's as well, but I had never truly suspected the tiny man of doing it. As illogical as it is, you just have a feeling. Severus agreed with me too, so it couldn't have been *that* illogical.  
  
"Now then," Severus began, twisting some knobs on a camera and clicking something. "This camera... well, think of it as an infra-red camera, only with magic. It's particularly sensitive to AntyChrophsyllia - the substance that appears in the air when magic has been done. This way, we can identify what sort of magic has been practised: as you know, Dark Maegick takes a different amount of energy to what we normally associate with Light Maegick and even if the differences aren't as obvious, the AntyChrophsyllia will lead us on a trace."  
  
I nodded. Some of the students were looking our way. Eventually Severus growled, "Stay away from here or fifty points wil be taken away automatically from each house for every minute you linger."  
  
They hastened away. You've got to admit, Sev *does* have a way with kids.  
  
"There," he gestured towards the actual entrance of the library, "is where we found a cloak covered in what we thought to be blood. Again, we couldn't trace it." He took a few shots of the outer doors and the hallway. I chipped off a few pieces of the wooden panelling.  
  
Holding me by my wrist, he led me into the library. First, he led me to the restricted section and took a few shots of the doors. "They were closed when each was found," he gestured to the markings on the floor by the doors. "And bizarrely enough, each one was placed in exactly the same way, head to toe placemenat, even their hairstyles were the same; Mary Basaigner keeps hers always down, but when she was found, her hair was in an elegant plaited bun, the same for the following two, LeAnne Ryman and Helga Brunt."  
  
On taking out a very small, plastic bag I placed a few samples of the wood and the carpet.  
  
"I've got a few samples myself but I haven't had the chance to look at," he said. "Come now, I'll show you where Blaise was found."  
  
We walked onwards from the restricted section to the Eastern side of the regular library. Severus stopped at a corner that on one side was filled with books about...  
  
"...Erhum, Kites and their Magical Uses by T. Edyos." I glanced at Severus who was smirking slightly.  
  
"If you keep on looking, you'll find more," he said helpfully.  
  
"Oh, God... Forecasting methods and Kites.... Divination and Kites... An Olde Historie of Kytes.... How to Fly a Kite... Kites and their Magical Uses.... Interpretating the Mundane using Kites... Oh holy fuck," I muttered. "Men who loved Kites too much?"  
  
Severus began to cackle.  
  
"*Anyway*, Isaac," he said, obviously trying not to smile, "There isn't much you can take note of here, I'll just take a few pictures-" he altered the setting as in this corner, it was much darker "-and we'll move on outside where the Patil twins were discovered."  
  
I followed, still pondering about the fact that something as grotesque as a muder in the fashion it was committed could have been carried out in a section of the library devoted to none other than Kites.  
  
Hogwarts.  
  
We bumped into Miss. Granger on our way out and she smiled politely at me. I smiled back, but Severus just ignored her. Well, what did you expect?  
  
Anyway, we only had to walk a few feet before Severus stopped. "There, right against that cache in the wall." At this, I looked at it. Two people couldn't lie alongside one another in the limited space. Severus saw my face and said, "They were... in a standing position. Floating slightly."  
  
"Normal magic?"  
  
"Yes." A few extra shots.  
  
"Well, something we recognise. Should we get a few more pictures of this corridor, in case we find the place Crabbe was killed.... if he was killed around the library, like the others *apart* from Creevey..."  
  
"Which gives arise to another dilemma," Severus sighed. "Only a Gryfindor would know the password to their chambers. So rather than looking closely at the older Hufflepuffs, we could concentrate ont he Gryffindors. We can't say no to the possibilty of an internal argument amongst members of a certain house. Though extremely patrotic Hufflepuffs *may* have an excuse..."  
  
Yes, Severus had told me about the Triwizard cup that had taken place and how Harry Potter had been selected (illgally) as one of the school champions, up against the other champion, a Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory, the legal champion who ended up dead, killed by Voldemort.  
  
Anyway, Severus complied and did take a few pictures of the corridor, as well as different close ups of suspected areas.  
  
*  
  
I had yet to see a Quidditch match take place at Hogwarts. From the courtyard - at the Eastern corner - you can see the tops of the stadium towers.  
  
We crossed the courtyard and towards the Greenhouses. Severus stopped and pointed at a certain, rectangular area that had been closed off by an iron fence. Crabbe had been found here. I couldn't help smiling slightly. "Stop it, Isaac," Sev grinned in return.  
  
*  
  
Okay, Merry Christmas to you all! Thank you for reading! This chapter took me ages (kinda weird for one so short) for some reason, so enjoy! Thank you so much for bothering to review, and for those of you that haven't, you suck!  
  
Yay! 


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry you guys. I know this is a shorter chapter than most. Enjoy anyway. It's snowing in London! Only problem is that the dogs keep pissing in it.  
  
Shoot them down.  
  
Shoot them down  
  
Shoot them dooowwwwwwwwn  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"The *bodies*, Sev. We need to see the bodies."  
  
He merely looked at me, wearily, the way a mother would at an exasperating child: **No dear, Santa Clause doesn't exist... only in your imagination...**  
  
"Without any proof of those, we can't actually do anything."  
  
**Yes, some people *do* believe in him... but you don't have to...**  
  
"They've been returned to their parents, right?"  
  
**Good girl! Now then, whose the cleverest little thing in the whole wide world?**  
  
"And stop looking at me like that!" I eventually yelled. Severus dropped the books onto the bed and sat down beside them, crossing his legs and putting on his glasses. He picked up one of the large volumes and began to read. Now he was attempting to ignore me. Hah! Amateur.  
  
I began to pace the room. We had agreed earlier that firstly, we should be asking ourselves *how* the victims were murdered and not *who*. With the problem of Dragonsalt and Voldemort on our hands, we could be pointing fingers at everyone who is anyone.  
  
Severus was still ignoring me. No, he was now marking some homework.  
  
"Severus, please answer me," I begged. He stopped marking the papers and looked up at me, over his glasses. He seemed to be giving me a look of deepest appraisal, using those black eyes of his to their greatest effect. "Yes?"  
  
He sighed. "We still have the corpses. The Ministry has given us an extended lease of them."  
  
"So, when can we see them? Sev this is-"  
  
"Vital?" He glared at me, "you think I'm not aware of that? Fuck it all, Isaac, just shut up and leave me be. For now. Go and annoy Dumbledore, *please*. I happen to have work to do."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, you 'happen to have work to do'?"  
  
"Well, what do you think?" He snapped. "I want to get this done before I can worry about a necrophile running amok!"  
  
"Bastard," I muttered. "Bastard, bastard, *bastard*..."  
  
"Isaac, stop...." He muttered, putting his face in his hands and drawing them through his hair. At that moment, he suddenly seemed so much older and careworn and, to tell the truth, my heart split into two. I know how corny that sounds, but it's true. I felt very stupid and scared all of a sudden.  
  
"I'm sorry." I leaned back on the table facing Severus. He murmured something I didn't hear. "What was that?"  
  
"I said, I know you are. It's not your fault. You've always been annoying and you always will be. I understand *completely*" He continued to mark the papers. I began to wonder what really went on within that cranium of his. I guess it isn't too difficult to think that he naturally despises everyone around him, but the thingis, I know he doesn't. Fuck it.  
  
Instead of replying angrily, I walked over to the bed, sat on it and massaged Severus' shoulders. Unsurprisingly, he was very tense. "Sev," I murmured, "I'm sorry, it's... the thing is, this person isn't just a threat to Hogwarts... and, with this ... person.... maybe they're using something... a different sort of magic that we mayn't have heard of... and that's what's worrying me. We don't know anything about our murderer... could have the ability to destroy most of our present world.... Really, Severus, I won't bother you *ever* again if that's what you want."  
  
His shoulders began to shake with laughter.  
  
"I'm serious, I won't... about *anything*" His shoulders shook harder and I stopped massaging. "Bastard."  
  
He pulled me back. "Isaac, forgive me... I didn't mean to laugh."  
  
"And?"  
  
Pause. "And to be so mean..."  
  
"And?"  
  
Another pause. "I can't think of anything else...."  
  
"Oh yes....?"  
  
"Oh yes! And to ignore you.... though you did ask for it... I've told you time and time again, Isaac, about the bodies. You never listen to me. Not ever," he sighed again. "And people wonder why I'm so cranky."  
  
I let him kiss my hand.  
  
"Will you be coming down for dinner tonight?" He asks.  
  
"Unless you have any other plans...."  
  
"No. Well yes, marking these dratted papers. They're all shite anyway.... I shouldn't bother."  
  
I laughed before planting a kiss on his forehead and murmuring a quick 'I love you'. With Severus, you never dare to say anything sentimental out loud... unless you're stone cold drunk (which he then records and keeps in his archives for blackmail).  
  
* * *  
  
When the first drawer fell to the floor, Severus didn't shift. Obviously the sleeping potion was working. Still, I turned round to steal a glance at him just in case.  
  
I breathed.  
  
If Severus and Jenkins had taken pictures of the bodies in normal film, he would have done so - or at least, should have - in AutoChrosphyllis sensitive as well. Why he was so hesitant in showing them to me was another mystery I was going to have to work out.  
  
There were files which I'd seen him place the developed photos into. These would be placed into the drawers of his large desk.  
  
Severus shifted.  
  
"No... no ... no. Where the fuck...?" I continued to rifle through the documents. There were a few papers - by that I mean essayish types with pencilled marks all over it. Severus' handwriting - which seemed useful so I put those aside to look at later. I came across a few photos, some of which I had seen, the ones I hadn't I also set aside, making a mental note where I had found them.  
  
"Damn him!" I hissed under my breath. I had to go through another file.  
  
Even without the potion, with a load of homework to mark a few hours before, only a sledgehammer could wake Sev up this night. The first drawer slid neatly into place. The second drawer was withdrawn.  
  
Books. Pamphlets.... Photo cases.  
  
The cases came out first. A little thrill ran through me as I opened them.  
  
As I flicked open the catch with a rather subdued click, several negatives suddenly fell out. Most bizzarrely, they were empty.  
  
The second case was full of empty negatives, but they had been cut from the roll. Had Severus wiped them?  
  
"Isaac?"  
  
Shit.  
  
The voice sounded far nearer than I would have liked. He was behind me, his right hand sneaking up to the negatives. I handed them to him, trying to seem as calm as possible.  
  
"What on earth-?" I turned round to answer, but before I could, he'd raised an eyebrow and said, "Ah... AutoChrosphyllis.... sorry Isaac, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"I don't know, didn't ask. Don't care much to be precise. We've got the locations, that's the important thing. We'll have to wait until the summer term to get a look at the bodies, anyway...-"  
  
"But by that time..."  
  
"I know, it'd be too late. We'll see, Isaac. I *am* tired and I've got too much on my hands at present to bother much with raped corpses. We are trying, maybe not our best, but we are trying.... I guess..." He looked thoughtful. "Next time, *ask*, though."  
  
"I thought you were asleep." I replied softly.  
  
"With the amount of sleeping draught you put into that cup, you could have kept me asleep for centuries. No, no, Isaac... you went about it the wrong way. I *am* a Potions *Master*... I could practically smell it from the door." He smiled. "No matter. To bed. I have only three papers to mark now. I'll join you soon."  
  
Rising, I turned to the bed and saw a few wisps of smoke. I should have realised.  
  
A bloody simulacrum.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Three weeks after that night, I was immersed in homework. Severus suddenly came into the study, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.  
  
There, in our chambers, sat Remus Lupin. When we entered the room, he got up and started to smile.  
  
"Good news Isaac," he said. "We have something."  
  
"Oh, Goodie, what?" I grinned.  
  
"A stash of Dragonsalt was found in a secret vault in the walls of Gringotts," Severus had a shrewd look in his eye. "Only now... it's not so secret." Remus nodded. "The bags had the markings of one of the main Dragonsalt supplier in our world. This doesn't tell us much, but it *is* something..."  
  
"You guys are really exited about this, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Remus smirked. "Big time. We have a link."  
  
"Oh-?"  
  
"Fingerprints have been identified...." Severus started.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Belonging to Mr. Liljoy and Madam Hoota. Both work under the pseudonym of Georgee Grates. Both have fled to America, but we've got something to go on... that's... something." Severus sighed. "Well, we've told him now, you can piss off Remus."  
  
"Well, I know when I'm not welcome... Are you coming Isaac?"  
  
Severus cleared his throat and gave Remus an angry look. The man simply looked at him levelly and innocently. I had to stop myself from bursting out into peals of laughter. It was like seeing a remake of our relationship in short.  
  
"Fine, you can stay. But... oh, forget it...."  
  
I winked at Remus and he grinend in return.  
  
I was starting to like this guy. 


	11. Chapter 10

Moira McDuff, I think you are a very talented writer. You're not as bad as you think you are. Oh well, that's my good deed for the day done then.  
  
  
  
Thank you very much for the reviews. I enjoy reading the intelligent ones and guess what? They all were! See how lucky a writer I am. Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Damn you all, you've got me on a high now.  
  
Isaac is presently suffering from the flu. Severus says it's all his fault anyway, because the stupid fool went out playing in the snow on the 8th January.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Holy fuck...-"  
  
The usually calm lake had suddenly given birth to something that looked remarkably like a tentacle. I stared as the thing rose slowly to the surface before going back down again.  
  
"Ermm... Severus?"  
  
"What?" He yawned.  
  
"Something..." I started. "Something just rose right out of the lake then went-"  
  
"The squid." He muttered and rolled over to the other side, pulling the covers over him. He mumbled something else.  
  
"The squid?"  
  
"I did tell you about it, when you first arrived." He groaned slightly as I sat on the bed. "What now?"  
  
"I was thinking about kissing you." Which was true. Severus looked quite nice at present. I swear he isn't human; sex, alchohol, monday mornings, now of them have an affect on the man. He looked up at me. I smiled at him before swooping down on his lips.  
  
"Stop that," he gave me an amused look. "It's too early."  
  
"It isn't, actually... I can hear students talking."  
  
"At this time? Whatever."  
  
"No really... want to go and sort them out?"  
  
He blinked at me. "I can hear them. They aren't saying anything dangerous."  
  
I told you he isn't human.  
  
"You can hear what they're saying?"  
  
"Yes. I swapped quite a bit of blood with Remus some time ago. It comes with some of the canine traits, it seems." Severus yawned. "And don't get jealous. You look confused."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Oh, alright, seeing as nothing can put you off..."  
  
I couldn't help laughing. Slapping him on the shoulder, I replied by saying, "we may as well review the case... It's been what, three days since those photos?" Then it hit me. "No, shit. It takes five days for AutoChrosphyllis to develop..."  
  
"Yes well... go and get the files. I don't have any work right now and I've only got to teach the Gryffindors and Slytherins today... last thing in the afternoon."  
  
"Can we at least have a shower..."  
  
"We?" He made a face. "Don't be so icky. Get that dressing gown on and get those bloody files... you know where they are."  
  
"Gee, thanks..." but I did get up and out of bed, heading for the cupboards, opening the drawer and withdrawing the file I had taken out two nights ago. Severus was rubbing his eyes when I returned to the bed. I kissed his forehead lightly. "Sure you want to do this?"  
  
"You're warm... of course I want to." He placed his head on my shoulder and I saw him squint and frown gently at the same time.  
  
"Alright... Zabini Blaise found dead within a mostly unused portion of the library....anything there... oh yes, wait a minute..." My eyes watered. "God! Your handwriting is so fucking small.... what the hell is that?"  
  
"I was thinking that someone who knew the library well... someone who obviously spends enough time in the library to know which are the most deserted areas..." He sighed. "I didn't tell you that Blaise was found two days after he was murdered... rigor mortis had occurred only in his toes... I made a note of it there."  
  
"Riiight, I can see it there. Okay, so one of the people involved would be an insider to the school..."  
  
"Yes.... and the library must be pretty significant." He traced the tip of his nose against my neck. "Along with the fact that Creevey was found dead in his own bed. 'Access to the Gryffindor common room', look Isaac, right there... the windows are spelled, the guards..."  
  
"Guards?"  
  
"Guardians then, they would have alerted Dumbledore and I would have heard them." He paused. "Same for Remus actually. Anyway, the Gryffindors should be kept under close scrutiny."  
  
"Lovley. We know Dragonsalt actually killed Blaise... small of the back... right at the base of the nerve."  
  
"Dragonsalt dealer. It's tricky to get hold of. So two involved suspects, insider, Dragonsalt merchant."  
  
"I want those fucking AutoChrosphyllis." I scowled. "We need them."  
  
"I know Isaac, I know. But I really don't want to take those shots again and I wouldn't be able to stand the look on your face if we couldn't see anything in the photos if I took them out now."  
  
I snorted. "Dragonsalt was used on everyone else.... but the Ravenclaw trio..."  
  
"Ah... they had high levels of Dragonsalt in heir veins... but that didn't kill them..." He trailed off.  
  
"The murderer strangled them.... could any other student find a way into the Gryffindor common room? Into any of the rooms?"  
  
"Well, I did. But none of the students really think like that. They don't have the power, either, and I can see magic, remember?" He sighed. "Jus not AutoChrosphyllis. Damn it. Can smell it though, and werewolves can't do that, so it must be another of my abilities." He grinned. "Lucky me."  
  
I frowned at him. "You seem happy."  
  
"I found some pretty stones in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Random.  
  
"And the Dragonsalt dealers have considerably brightened up my mood." Severus' black eyes glinted and he looked up to the ceiling.  
  
"And what did you smell outside the library?"  
  
"What I smell outside your classes."  
  
"Dark magic AutoChrosphyllis." He nodded. "Oh well, we did say Dark Magic was used."  
  
"Yes. So we did."  
  
We were both silent for a moment. "You like the sex, don't you Severus?" I turned to him. He blinked for a bit and gave me a slightly confused look.  
  
"Yes. What're you getting at, Isaac?"  
  
"The bodies could give us more of a clue."  
  
Severus gave me a look, a peck on the cheek and got up from the bed. He threw on the dressing gown I had discarded and entered the shower, leaving me to lean back against the pillows and sigh. I should count my blessings, really: at least he doesn't sing in the showers.  
  
When he arrived, he tutted at me. "Isaac, you disgusting slug... get up."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh dear, another short chapter... sorry you lot. At least you're enjoying it. I hope. Love you all. 


	12. Chapter 11

For you, splotts. For you and your damn computer.  
  
To everyone else, I am planning on making a prequel to 'Morbid Fantasy' in Snape's POV running from the start of his relationship with Remus to the end of Morbid Fantasy. How does that sound, huh? But need encouragement. I'm only a little girl after all and it'll be a looooooooooooooooooooooooong story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Remus was sitting with me in the staff room and we were drinking tea. I have always found that tea sounds very quaint. Rather ironic seeing as it comes in such a variety of quality. Like the shite the teachers get to drink. Like Severus warned me, you have to buy your own.  
  
Or join one of the tea clubs.  
  
How very quaint.  
  
"I take it you haven't gotten round to meeting Sybil, yet?" Remus asked me.  
  
"No.... why, am I missing out on something?" I took a sip. The tea was scalding. It really is an art form and they should teach you how to drink tea without burning your tongue at school. Could be one of your GCSE options: Tea-drinking: Intermidiate, Normal, Higher tier...  
  
"Just a very entertaining experience..." Remus grinned.  
  
I shook my head. "Do you all have something in for the poor thing?"  
  
"Oh no... well... McGonagall does, I dunno, that can be funny at times... but it can otherwise be considered as bullying." I loved the look on Remus' face. He was a true teacher through and through.  
  
"The perfect environment for Severus, huh?" I smiled. He chuckled.  
  
"Don't..." he looked at me carefully.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Well..." he started, then frowned slightly. "I don't know how to deal with you to be brutally honest.... I mean, on the one hand, there's the fact that you're my ex's partner, then on the other, you're the famous Dr. Isaac Reuben, revealer of the Dark mysteries and History. I mean, I'm not saying that I hate you or that you're a very bad person or whatever," he trailed off. "But like I said, I don't know where to place you... and Severus obviously cares an awful lot for you."  
  
I snorted. It was my immediate reaction and I don't know why I did it and why I didn't. Remus' frown deepened and his eyes seemed to glint confusion.  
  
"Don't you think so?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, well... I'm sure he does in the way that only Severus can..."  
  
"And that's not enough?"  
  
I blinked. Now that I came to really think of it, no, it wasn't. Remus could obviously see something else in my silence. The man is so perceptive, it's scary.  
  
He sipped his tea thoughtfully.  
  
It seemed quite typical that I wouldn't know how much Severus actually cared about me and that it would be someone else who would tell me, even if it *is* Remus, because that always seems to happen. I did always get the feeling that Severus appreciated my compay and din't just see me as a live- in shag, but not in the everlasting sense. It all seemed quite spontaneous at times.  
  
"I know how it is," Remus sighed eventually.  
  
"Oh? How was it with you two?" I asked, seemingly casual. Remus gave me the startled, guarded look that Severus had done when I had asked him about their relationship.  
  
"More or less the same.. I think."  
  
Now I wanted him to tell me more, which surprised me. I'm not actually a nosy person in truth, but Hogwarts is hardly a normality, is it. And maybe it had something to do with the case that we were on. Maybe it was Severus.  
  
"You're a werewolf, aren't you?...." I said rather suddenly. "I'm sorry, I never got the chance to discuss it with you," I smiled, trying to put him at ease.  
  
"Yeeees, student gossip?"  
  
"No. I hardly hear any, now that you mention it. No, I just noticed by your eyes... and your reactions." I looked at the dark grain of the table.  
  
"Of course," Remus flicked a spot of imaginery dust off his left knee. "You're an expert in those Mysteries."  
  
Uncomfortable would be an understatement when it comes to describing how I felt at that moment.  
  
"Remus, I'm trying to change the subject," I said through gritted teeth. He smiled slightly. "I haven't as much skill as someone like yourself would in that criteria, obviously. But my own technique usually works wonders on Severus."  
  
He chuckled again.  
  
"To be honest - and please don't be offended - I can never see why you split up with him in the first place," I remarked quietly and Remus' eyes clouded, though not with tears, just with some sort of emotion.  
  
"A mistake." He answered shortly.  
  
"Ah yes, of course... yours or Severus'?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Mine," he whispered, suddenly reminding me of a Death Eater I had once questionned. It was quite worrying to be honest: you could tell Remus Lupin was a good man, the way you knew that sunshine is good, that rain is good. It startled me that he could remind me so vividly of a guilty conscience.  
  
He isn't a guilty man... not of *anything* I had to keep reminding myself.  
  
"Remus?" I murmured, leaning closer to him. "You must tell me... partly... because I want to know and partly... because I think," a frown began to crease its way across my brow. "I think it would actually be best for you."  
  
He smiled, somewhat mischevously. "Aah, but, Isaac... he hates me." I tried to reply but he cut me off short. "And he loves you."  
  
"He's never told me that," I answered, equally as quiet, my head lowering into Remus'.  
  
"So? It doesn't mean he doesn't love you... God knows he does... you can tell by the way he looks at you... how he acts around you...." He began to laugh. "God, I wonder what we look like; if Severus comes in here, he'd probably think that the evil bastard werewolf is at it again!"  
  
"Aha!" I whispered, leaning in closer. Remus was trying very hard not to laugh. "So you were caught with someone else!"  
  
His eyes narrowed slightly, but not in malice. "Oh dear, it seems that Dr. Reuben has struck again."  
  
"Yeah well... just don't tell Severus."  
  
* * *  
  
On the Sunday afterwards, Severus and I had decided to take refuge in our lovely Kensington home which meant a return to familarly smelling sheets and American style triple chocolate cookies.  
  
We arrived at the house by 4:30, planning to take the Monday off - Remus would fill in for the only lesson I had that day and Severus had none, for some strange reason - and leave on Tuesday morning. At around five o'clock, we were both in the study, marking papers and drinking cocoa and Severus' mobile began to ring.  
  
He looked up at me - I shrugged as intelligently as one can - and answered it. "Hello, who-? ...Remus?...What the fu-?... No, no... slow down ... what happ-... I got that, yes, what else - who? Oh, shit.... my God...where? ... Remus...? Listen to me... " Severus was answering frantically. It seemed to me at that instant that we'd have to go back to Hogwarts immediately, so I hurried off to pack a few things quickly and get our travelling cloaks.  
  
And unlike before, I took with me a large binder I had made during my extensive studies.  
  
Severus met me at the stairs, worried. "We're going to leave right now, Isaac... phone up Miranda... tell her to head straight for Hogwarts as soon as possible." I was carrying the case and flung a cloak at him. "Yake it you're ready?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
We both left the house and hailed down the ever useful Knight bus to Hogsmeade."  
  
*d(@)b*  
  
Another short chapter. R&R! 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus ordered me to stay in our rooms until he called for me. I was so worried about him I didn't have time to argue, so I just obeyed.  
  
Whilst in our bedroom, I took out my papers and notebooks and a pen for when I would eventually have to meet the others. My heart was beating far more wuickly than usual and I had to steady my breathing to calm myself. It was proving a difficult task.  
  
After what seemed like hours - now where have I heard that before? - he came up to the bedroom, his face paler than usual and eyes clouded.  
  
"Isaac," he said quietly. "Come now. We're about to go and see the body."  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but he placed a long index finger on my lips. "Hush... not a word. I think I might scream."  
  
We walked in silence down several flights of stairs; Hogwarts being what it is, the magic that hung in the air hummed and crackled under the powerful effect of the waning moon. It stung with anger. You couldn't blame it. Someone had hurt one of it's own.  
  
The school gets protective like that.  
  
Severus wasn't speaking, he was still pale, you could see it in the light. I was slightly worried now. See, proof of my natural paternal nature.  
  
The hallway we were walking through, I recognised dimly from what it looked like in the daylight, but what it was for, I couldn't remember at that precise moment. Whatever it was, I didn't have time to consider as we sped straight through it towards the...  
  
"Severus?" I murmured.  
  
He didn't answer and cootinued to walk faster, speeding up slightly. We were heading towards the library.  
  
*  
  
"There you are!" Remus approached us. He gave Severus a quick, worried glance. "Isaac?"  
  
"I'm fine... almost prepared I'd say... who-?"  
  
"Two of them, one dead, one knocked out." He jerked his head as an indication for us to follow him. Severus began to move again. Instinctively I linked arms with him and kissed him shortly in the darkness.  
  
"Oh, Isaac..." he murmured. We kissed again.  
  
"Will you tell me who it is?"  
  
"No. I'll throw up."  
  
"You know you won't... just-" we entered the library and I shut up. Severus gave a weak smile and squeezed my forearm gently.  
  
From where we stood, I could see the Restricted Section and that it's doors were opened. I swore in Hebrew. "Now, now Isaac," Severus goaded, "you keep on forgetting that I'm Jewish too... a young and impressionable one at that, too... watch your language." I swore in Yiddish and he pinched me, the weak smile still on his face. "Stop that."  
  
I wanted to swear in fucking Aramaeic. This shouldn't be happening.  
  
From behind one of the shelves, I could see the end of a white sheet that was covering a body. Severus shuddered.  
  
As we walked on, I could see Severus' apprentice, Jenkins. He smiled slightly at us, eyes slightly apprehensive, the large, wizarding camera still smoking. "Dumbledore has allowed AutoChrosphyllis to be taken this time," Severus whispered. "About time too."  
  
I seperated from Severus and walked over to a solemn Dumbledore. He was gazing at the face of the victim. Flitwick and Sinistra were gathering samples of the blood that had flowed ontot he floor. When I stood directly next to Dumbledore, the sight was much, much different.  
  
The victim was naked and this revealed him to be a boy, well into puberty. Strangely enough, his figure reminded me of Creevey, what with his erection evident from the contours of the sheets. As you looked upwards of the boy's body, more blood could be seen until you got to the neck where the boy's head had been smashed in. By this, I don't mean in a way so that you could still roughly guess who the person was, or even partially. I mean, completely smashed in so that the blood and brains and mucus flowed as one. Sliced into the victim's chest was, 'Catch me if you can'.  
  
The message had been cut quite neatly and in small slashes to fit all of the message onto the boy's chest.  
  
"Do we have any identification?" I asked softly. Dumbledore's silver beard quievered.  
  
"Ernie MacMillan. Our first Hufflepuff." His voice shook. "Isaac," he went on, even more quiet now, "I beg you to do all within your power to help us. You and Severus...." His blue eyes flashed with determination. "They scream at me during my sleep, the guardians of our school... the school's magic and spirits cry out for justice... in a way that makes me suspect that Severus may indeed be right."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The threat is coming from without the school," he murmured. "With help from within."  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Without from within..." I mutttered, pacing up and down the room. "How was he found again?"  
  
"It was shortly before the library's closing time," Remus repeated. "A scream was heard from the Restricted section. Several disturbing sounds followed. A sound like someone crying, it being muffled and then strange laughter; a boy's laughter. In fact," he paused. "It sounded like it was coming from Ernie... it was his voice, the witnesses say."  
  
"Who were the witnesses?" I demanded, hastily throwing a glance at my lover who was sitting in his large chair, deep in melancholy. As usual.  
  
"Hermione Granger, Harry Potter-"  
  
"Don't tell me, as accompanied by Mr. Ron Weasely," I smiled slightly. "And- "  
  
"Well... Two girls Miss. Kluss and Miss. Paulson with three boys from Ravenclaw... Messrs Lung, Russel and Dunerth."  
  
"Reliable?"  
  
"Oh, I should say so."  
  
"Can I have a few words with them?"  
  
"I'm sure you could..."  
  
"Severus? What do you think?" I said, only trying to get him to the present reality.  
  
"I think it's delicious...." he muttered, eyes still slightly glazed. Remus mouthed a 'Good Luck' grinned and quietly exited the room.  
  
Fuck him.  
  
"Ernie MacMillan... our first Hufflepuff... Head smashed in, message slashed into his chest. Severus please pay attention. It would do you so much good you daft queen." He turned round to look at me. "And tomorrow we get to see those AutoChrosphyllis photos, yes?"  
  
"Thank God. Then we can look at the bodies."  
  
"You've been putting it off for some times, now," I said thoughtfully.  
  
"So what, now I'm your number one suspect?" He snorted derisively.  
  
"No... not any more. If you had any connections with Dragonsalt, I'd know."  
  
"True. Nosy git. And the famous marauders thought I was bad."  
  
I drew the curtains and thought about my next question rather carefully. "You saw the body didn't you Severus? You couldn't tell me what exactly you saw on it?"  
  
"No. But I do have something for you..... Miss. Chang is returning in two days time. Her parents sent on a report ahead of her.... there's something worth taking note of here," he said 'here' but there were no papers on the desk. I joined him at his table and looked for any notes briefly. "No, the letter is in the box.... I was just going to tell you that Cho's parents have reported that she can barely use her wand now."  
  
"Trauma?"  
  
"You know what I'm getting at...."  
  
For once I did.  
  
"You're saying that the murderer's magic is something very different and powerful... powerful enough to prevent a pretty talented someone from using their wand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Shit."  
  
  
  
*  
  
Yay! Another chapter! Read! Read! 


	14. Chapter 13

Very short I'm afraid. Ah, the wonders of cliffhangers....  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There are, in total, five large dungeons below Hogwarts. An additional seven smaller ones - some no more than enlarged noches in the walls - and there you have the basemnet level of Hogwarts school.  
  
In the smaller dungeon number 9, the photo development room was located. We were both there, early the next day, accompanied by Jenkins. I'd never really got the chance to get to know the boy, but from the appearance last night, he seemed very courteous and quick-witted. Hell, he was a Ravenclaw, what did you expect?  
  
"There is Dark Magic AutoChrosphyllis rocketing off the bloody walls." He muttered.  
  
"Hmmmmmm.... Isaac? We could do with your professional opinion, please..." Severus turned to me, a slight smile on his face. Jenkins sniggered.  
  
"Oh shut up the pair of you..... "  
  
"Oh, come on, spoilsport." Jenkins grinned.  
  
"Fine, fine... I can make out the Dark Magic AutoChrosphyllis... but there isn't as mich as there seems to be," I peered at the still dripping photo. "Better let these dry off, I think."  
  
"Won't take too long, will Professor?" Jenkins remarked cheerfully. Severus, however, was peering at one very intently, worry and care etched into his face. He was looking for something if not actually looking *at* something. "Professor?"  
  
"No, no... I'm fine... " he paused. Both of you, come round here at once, take a look at these...."  
  
At first sight, apart fromt he location, it looked no different to mine and presumably, Jenkins'. But after gazing at it intently, I could see there *was* a difference.  
  
Dark Magic AutoChrosphyllis is a very dark red, or in the same league at any rate, ranging from light yellows to fiery oranges, almost black. Yet there were places in the picture that the black wasn't just.... well, as near a colour as black can be - yes, I know it's not a colour, shut up - but really Black... as if someone had scraped away at the film whilst it was still developing. But around the fringes, the black blobs were grey. And they weren't blobs so much as smeared all over the walls and books.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
"Isaac, why can't you use another method of decription and outrage?" Severus gave me a hard look.  
  
"Fuck off, Severus, I'm trying to concentrate..." I swore there was something familiar about this... gaping holes in magic stained locations like the library. "Wait... I'll be back."  
  
I sped out of the room.  
  
*  
  
I hope you enjoyed that. Now could you please do me a favour and review? I love you all anyway, because you did so in the first place. But a few more would be nice.... 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, if this were before I had met Severus, I would have ripped out the sheets from my file what with the pet that I was in. However, by the time I had reached our chambers, I was calm enough to open the file, open up the teeth *before* taking out the pale sheaths.  
  
With the concerned papers in my arm, I went back downstairs to the dungeons. Just outisde it, I heard Jenkins say, "You're sure he's alright?" and Severus reply, "I think so... he was okay this morning."  
  
Bastards.  
  
I went into the dungeon relatively calmer and put down a sheet in front of Severus. "Is there any kind of power that can be used like Magic... but *isn't*?"  
  
A look of dreamy realisation came up on Severus' face. He grinned. "Isaac, I could kiss you!"  
  
"Well, lucky me..."  
  
"Shut up. Jenkins, those essays you wrote for the Ministry, could you get them for me?"  
  
"Yessir." The poor boy looked confused.  
  
But off the obedient Ravenclaw went. Taking the opportunity, Severus grabbed my hand and kissed me rather passionately. "Maybe it *was* worth going with you after all." He smiled charmingly and winked. I snorted.  
  
"Why did you ask the poor boy to get an essay?" I asked.  
  
"It was on the subject of people with unusual... abilities." Severus replied, looking at the photos again. "On what to do with those who remain unregistered."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Yes. It is rather."  
  
We were silent until Jenkins returned from whever he went with several papers in his arms. He looked slightly out of breath. "I went a bit faster to see what this could all be about. Some of them may have dropped out though," he gave an apologetic grin, counted the sheets quickly, swore, then rushed out again, only to come back with about three more sheets.  
  
Severus eagerly sorted them through, scanning a few and then exclaiming, "Hah!"  
  
"What...?" Jenkins and I both went forward.  
  
"We caught up with the case of a particular.. mage who went by the name of Luke Curtisman. In fact, he wasn't a wizard, but a mage of a particular, obscure branch of magic. At the age of seven, he was kidnapped by a gang of Pirates. They sought only to use his magic. Along with kidnapping him, they crippled him." Severus paused, lifting up another sheet. "Then he was taken away from the Pirates, sold -"  
  
"Sold?" I quipped. Jenkins was the first to reply.  
  
"It's a common enough practice amongst the wizarding Underworld. Slavery is rife."  
  
Severus nodded and continued.  
  
"Sold to a married couple, mercenaries of the Ministry, semi-retired. They have cared for him since."  
  
"What exactly *was* his type of magic?" I could see a faint light and the end of the tunnel.  
  
"That's the point. It wasn't, but the true name for it isn't well known. We can loosely describe it as 'non-magic'." Seeing the look on my face, he grinned again. "That's what your notes were getting at, right?" I nodded. "Unusual maegicks, their propeties and uses by Isaac Reuben.... hmph... how old were you when you did this?"  
  
I shrugged. "Fourteen?"  
  
"Can I have a copy of that?" Jenkins piped up. "Be something to tell the kids when I'm older."  
  
Severus laughed. I'd never heard him laugh at a student *nicely* before.  
  
"Shut up Jenkins. Now this Luke Curtisman, with his craft, magical spells dissolve completely; they cease to exist... it's like switching off a light - the darkness consumes the room. However," He added, "it's nothing like AutoChrosphyllis. The point is, this craft is completely the opposite to Magic. *Completely*. It's not only the absence of Magic, but the whole thing reversed."  
  
"Looking glass logic." I muttered.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Ah... another case of Lewis Carroll from beyond the grave." Jenkins said in an all-too-wise tone. I swatted him with an essay, but he ducked.  
  
"Hmph. These gaps in the AutoChrosphyllis sensitive film show that magic wasn't used. This, er, 'unmagic' shall we say, was involved instead or as well as."  
  
"That would explain..."  
  
"Why we can't get any trace." Severus finished off for me. I nodded.  
  
"Why? You have yet to explain it all to me," Jenkins raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's easier to trace something like a missing hand or foot or something on a human," Severs started. "Because we can't regrow those parts: They actually *want* to get back to the body. It's the same with blood, but the body naturally makes replacement blood, anyway, so all we can do with blood is to find out how powerful the person is. Now, here," he nodded grimly, "The blood wants to go back, but it can't. And not only that, it's not human: it's so tainted with unmagic that it can barely be registered as human."  
  
"Lovely," I muttered.  
  
"Do you think this Luke may be involved again? Remember what happened last time?" Jenkins leant forward.  
  
"What happened last time?" I asked.  
  
"All but three families of the Gangris clan were killed by the Pirates using his magic." Severus replied. "We'll have to ask a few questions."  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
There! Done! Review now! Thanks! 


	16. Chapter 15

Thank you to all who have reviewed this fic. I am now getting very proud of it. If you're lucky, I may just explode. Wheeee!  
  
Oh yeah, update: Isaac has recovered (just) from the flu. Snape is suffering from an overdose of happy pills. The daft wank forgot he was allergic.  
  
It's kinda weird, when I first starting writing this, I found Isaac a trite annoying and was mad with myself by the way I portrayed him. But loadsa of reviewers kept on saying how much they loved him and thought he was funny, cool etc. so Isaac has kinda grown on me now, he's not that bad in this story and it's no longer painful for me to read over.  
  
Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus attempted to track down the ex-mercenaries that had adopted this Luke Curtison. It took him, over all, two days.  
  
Or at least it would have if, in our excitement, we hadn't forgotten the second victim to be attacked. She wasn't dead, but unconscious and Dumbledore had asked Severus to pump her full of healing potions, to see if they could wake up her withing a shorter space of time in a much better state.  
  
I was left in charge of tracking the couple down. To be honest, I didn't do as good a job as Severus did. Well, nothing new there, really. It was he who finished it off for me properly.  
  
But we shall come to that later.  
  
I wanted to get going with the interviews as quickly as possible. I was in luck; the same week was my lesson with Harry Potter. Even up 'til now, I still can't see why Severus hates him so much. I guess I can see his reasons, I just can't understand them.  
  
It was six minutes until the bell. As usual, I let the class mull the lesson over a bit, giving them time to pack and talk a bit, but as I was there - the ever imposing firgure of authority - they were still flicking through books and notes. Which is exactly how I wanted to keep them. Never knowing they were secretly doing my bidding.... mwahahahahahahahahaha  
  
However, this time was a bit different.  
  
"Excuse me, class quieten down please or else you won't be able to hear me," I called out. The noise subsided. "Good... I was wondering, could I see Harry, Ron and Hermione when the bell goes? Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I just have a few questions to ask you."  
  
Guaranteed to get them panicking.  
  
The bell went in the next three minutes. As the class departed, the Golden trio approached my desk. I smiled up at them.  
  
"It's about Ernie, isn't it?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Uh-huh," I nodded, shuffling somepapers together on my desk. "I've got to ask you about the night... you were all in the library and you heard the screams.... is there anything else?"  
  
"There wasn't much else," Ron interjected. "It was like he was laughing his head off. He sounded a bit loony. Well, the laugh did. We didn't know it was him then."  
  
Of course you didn't, I thought. Good thing they weren't aware of the automatic writing being written under the desk. "And there weren't any other sounds.... anything else?" I quickly asked another question. The look on their faces was enough to tell me I ought to. "Did you see Ernie before then?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione blurted out. "He was looking worried. Probably about homework."  
  
"Homework." I repeated.  
  
"To Hermione, everyone is worried about homework," Ron grinned aplogetically. I couldn't help grinning a bit whilst the poor girl blushed: I know Sev has it in for her, but I wonder how many others tease her for being so smart as well? And does she get on with any of the other girls? If not for the Inter-house barrier, she would have found some female company worthwhile of her time; none of the other girls in her house or year seemed her type to be friends with and I hadn't seen her in the company of many others...  
  
"Figures," I shrugged and winked at her. She cheered up a bit.  
  
"You do Herbology with him, don't you?" I remarked. "Was there, you know, any change in his character, appearance in the few days before his muder?"  
  
Then something that the trio did, gave me a sudden shock when I said the word 'muder'; Harry seemed to look so much older than his years, morose and troubled, like the stereotypical image of a romantic poet. Ron seemed to wince slightly. But it was Hermione that really gave me a surprise.  
  
Her aura was that of a high born noble: cold, detatched. Her eyes seemed to suddenly become guarded and cold.  
  
"He did seem a lot thinner," Harry murmured.  
  
"Yeah, didn't talk to us as much as he usually does," Ron said thoughtfully. Hermione remained silent.  
  
"You didn't notice any change, I presume Hermione?" I turned to the bushy haired student.  
  
"I did," she said, a subtle change in her voice. What it hinted to, I couldn't preceive. "He seemed to always have something on his mind. His laugh sounded... odd, too."  
  
"Really?" Was this Ernie another Dragonsalt addict?  
  
"Yeah, I remember now... it got to be really high pitched and quite scary at times," Harry added thoughtfully.  
  
Ron nodded. "And it'd be really loud. Scared the daylights out of you, actually."  
  
"Hmmm," I sat, musing silently. "Well, thank you for that. Sorry to keep you behind. Enjoy your lunch"  
  
"We'll try," Harry answered grimly.  
  
With that, the Golden trio walked out of the classroom, leaving me drowned in my own thoughts, wondering what the results would show.  
  
*  
  
"Another one."  
  
I turned to Sev. "Good God... why the hell are there so many?"  
  
"We don't know if ther are so many... the only reason we know the trade is here at Hogwarts, is because of these victims.... Miss. Chang wasn't a user, though..." He had that lost look in his eyes that he always has when he's thinking. "How is the tracking down of Curtison going on?"  
  
"It's not," I sighed. "I've been rather occupied with the marking of homework... worst thing is I *have* to give it to the students..."  
  
Severus grinned at me. "Now you know what I have to go through."  
  
"Ha ha. You think we could get Jenkins to probe for a bit more information on Dragonsalt from the students?" I asked. He blinked.  
  
"Hmmm... he's been invited to a party on Saturday... maybe we could give him miniature cameras... bugging of some sort... he could place them in different rooms." Severus shrugged. "But when you come to think of it..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well... think about the things the sudents have to go through... and of the particular generations we're getting concerned about..." He looked very thoughtful.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "*You're* the one who said we should concetrate on how they were murdered for the present..." He snorted.  
  
"Yes, well.... why would any student want Dragonsalt?"  
  
He was hinting at something, and boy, I knew what it was.  
  
"Let's think about the advantages, the 'good' effects..."  
  
"Help them cope with school life, I suppose," I volunteered. "Peer pressure?"  
  
"From friends with troubled backgrounds?" The customary sneer was even more heavily pronounced. He sighed rather suddenly, surprising me. "We're beginning the war with Voldemort... things are going to get especially hectic in the wizarding families.... and the victims... do we know anything about their families? Any older siblings?"  
  
We were both silent for a while.  
  
I clapped my hands together. "Luke Curtison... Severus, I'm going to need some help."  
  
He looked at me, bewildered. "Isaac?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Whatever happened to you using the word, 'gonna'?" He really did look amazed.  
  
"You got me out of using incorrect grammer a long time ago, Sev." I replied, rolling my eyes. "Although 'gonna' is more recent..." I stopped. "Don't tell me you liked it!"  
  
"I did actually..." he shrugged. "And don't take that incredulous tone with me, Isaac."  
  
"Yes, Grandfather."  
  
And to think he's two years my junior. You'd never *never* believe it. 


	17. Chapter 16: Seperation

Chapter 16  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Does Hermione know something?'  
  
I looked at the sentence I had written and left it on the bedside table, beside a sleeping Severus. Kissing him lightly on the lips (he did stir, but not much) I left the room and presently, Hogwarts, for Diagon Alley.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Not many people go to Diagon Alley during the night. Me, being the crazy American guy, absolutely adores it. The leaning buldings appear very dark and haunting, the lanterns add to a cosy sort of atmosphere, nothing like the threatening shadows of Knockturn Alley.  
  
What's amazing is that the people that do walk around Diagon Alley at night aren't weirdos. They are fathers and mothers, taking their kids out to see the 'lights' like muggle parents taking their child/ren to inner London/Paris/Berlin/New York, wherever you're from. You always get the stunning inter space of any metropolis.  
  
They sell free Ice-cream at certain places in Diagon Alley. They give you different sized 'pails', even if there are more than one of you. Severus once took me here, ages ago, soon after we first slept with each other. We ended up sharing a tiny 'pail' of chocolate and strawberry ice cream (strawberry because Sev bites his lips so much, they bleed without him knowing. Last thing we needed is blood stained vanilla. At least the straberry hid the colour...) probably attracting a load of stares from other people.  
  
But it is a romantic image, isn't it? eating someone else's blood...?  
  
Isn't it?  
  
Oh shut up, I think it is. But then again, I've spent most of my life hanging out with lesbian vampires, so maybe I can't say that much.  
  
Anyway, here I was, wandering down the alley, no one knowing that I was the 'famous' Dr. Isaac Reuben. I smiled at a few people, helped an old dear on her way to a restaraunt and bought a rather large lollipop.  
  
It was hard to believe that this world of smiling folk wearing cloaks and tall hats, with their odd stereotypes and prejudice - all picturesque, all sweet, all harmless - had spawned a demon like Voldemort. Worst still, sure, they could be confusing, but the fact that this world may be destroyed by one schizophrenic, muggle born, racist was deeply upsetting.  
  
And not for the first time, I wondered what Severus had been thinking when he had joined them. I couldn't believe that Sev actually... could: sure, he's cranky, but not ... *evil*...  
  
I sighed.  
  
I should have stayed in Russia, not knowing Severus, Miranda, Dumbledore, Sirius or Remus. Hell, I should have just played dumb from the start. I wouldn't be the 'famous' Dr. Reuben. Good God, I shook my head.  
  
Did I honestly regret my life?  
  
Of course not.  
  
But I was uncomfortable. That was for sure. Uncomfortable with ...  
  
...  
  
*sigh*  
  
Pushing away dismal thoughts, I returned to gazing at the sky, some classical song from the 20's going through my head.  
  
I entered a bar. More of an inn, really, the common room being warm, wll- lit and very cosy, the low hubbub of conversationg oddly comforting. I sat in a well-concealed cornor, near the door. However, it was not so well- concealed that the innkeeper couldn't see me sit there. Hell, it's his inn. He'd know it from top to bottom.  
  
He sent what looked like his daughter, (blue eyed, brown hair) over to my table.  
  
"Would you like to order?" She asked.  
  
I hesitated, doing my best to look intelligent at the same time: I fear Severus is right, I can look like a berk when I'm thinking. "Yes please... sparkling water will be fine."  
  
"We've got tonic."  
  
"Wonderful. I really don't mind what water to be honest. So long as it's clear and tastes nice."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Up 'n' coming," she winked. When she turned and left, I leant back in the chair and looked around the inn properly.  
  
It wasn't so unusual as, say, the Leaky Cauldron, but there was plenty of variety in the wizard's nationalities, just not in their species as such.  
  
The waitress approached me with my glass of water. I thanked her.  
  
I drank it.  
  
And sighed. 


	18. Chapter 17

Oh dear, a morose Isaac is the one we left in the last chapter. Gotta feel something for the poor man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
Trapped in the middle of half a glass of tonic water and my rather self- pitying aura, no one noticed me. I suppose I should have been grateful; it seemed to be an interesting night: there was an air of expectance... of exitement. The few words I had strengthened my ears to hear, were spoken hurriedly and with much move,ent of the hands. Maybe it wouldn't be completely stupid to wait a bit, although I winced at the welcome I'd receive from Severus when I returned.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" I could hear his voice ringing through my head. "Something could have happened to you and I'd never hear the end of it."  
  
However, I still waited and the waitress brought me another tonic water. "On the house," she said.  
  
She wasn't even rude.  
  
After sitting in my corner for twenty minutes, a strange group entered the inn. As it was with my arrival, only the innkeeper seemed to have noticed their coming in. Everyone else was still talking and laughing as usual.  
  
There were five of them: a dwarf, two Oriental wizards, a dark skinned witch, who wore a veil and a very tall, very handsome blonde man.  
  
They sat nearer the bar, but, after a few words shared between them, they left the handsome blonde - presumably to get the drinks - to sit at a table near to me. Quickly, I strengthened my ears to be able to hear what they were saying.  
  
"I don't know why he's acting so casual about it: Not when Lottie and her mate have already run away to America," the shorter oriental wizard said.  
  
"Hmph." The veiled black woman retorted. "Yet business doesn't seem to be dropping. On the contrary..." she paused. "But he is still foolhardy in my opinion... Thinks he can't be touched... and that's dangerous in this business."  
  
"What of the Link?" The dwarf rumbled. "She seems to have everything under control."  
  
"So it seems," the woman replied again. "But we do have a greater chance of failure with her. She is young...."  
  
"But retains her mind despite the Dragonsalt." Again, the shorter oriental wizard spoke.  
  
This time, the taller of the two East Asian wizards spoke. "I fear the Dealer has fallen in love with her."  
  
"Well, she gives him what he wants," the veiled one said. She seemed to be the more important of the four present, speaking most of the time and earning silence when she did. "He is satisfied. He has money now. And for once," she added in a low voice, "he has a quiet two year old down his trousers."  
  
The rest of the company grimly sniggered.  
  
"Hear, hear," the dwarf growled. "Now will Greg hurry up with our ale!"  
  
I turned to see the blonde move away from the bar. He was smiling slightly. I could see that the waitress who'd served me was still slightly flushed. She hastily looked in my direction, eyes half guilty - half hopeful. Perhaps it was good thing I wasn't with Severus tonight: the majority of straight, young wizarding females can be extremely silly when around a homosexual man. It really is *very* annoying.  
  
However, I had looked away.  
  
"Well..." I overheard the blonde - Greg - say. "Here are the drinks... and now we must discuss the problems you hope to bring to the Dealer."  
  
He gave out the drinks. I noticed that the dwarf had received a large tankard of ale, set to rival any of Hagrid's. The veiled woman was sipping on a light green liquid that had a creamy top and a green cherry looking thing. The other two wizards drank from small wooden cups, refilling often from a large gourd. The liquid poured looked much like water, only with a creamy tint.  
  
Greg drank wine from a glass, looking every inch a rich man. I could tell from his robes that he was definitely rich: probably more so than the Malfoys or Reuben-Eisens (a not-so distant branch of my own family).  
  
He was the suave, laid back one. There was an air of smug assurance around him, and yes, he was *very* attractive which is probably why I'm spending so much time describing him.  
  
erhum.  
  
"Maleedha," he nodded to the veiled woman. "You first."  
  
She took a long sip, swallowed then took a breath.  
  
"The farmers wish to develop land here, in Britain," Maleedha started. "Or at least, have a share in the mines here. They are too poor to afford the transportation rates. Whilst the opium should make them richer, it cripples them further."  
  
I did my best to continue looking like everyone else, not hearing a word of what they were saying. But inside, my heart was leaping. These were Dragonsalt merchants.  
  
"They have methods of mining that you lack, here.... they could be a valuable asset," Maleedha shrugged.  
  
Greg nodded thoughtfully, "that should be considered... however, this brings us to the point Mr. Ogantho wishes to make," he gestured to the dwarf. "Proceed."  
  
Ogantho wiped the drips of beer from his beard with a large serviette. Sissy, I thought.  
  
"Ye canna let them foreigners take our mines. We'm be poorer as it is. But lissen; we must sort out the problem o' exhausted mines. We c'n make substitues for what we make... thass nothing... but we need a permit from the Dealer." Ogantho sniffed. "An' he ain't replied to us yet. 'Asn't made no response. We'm tryin' not ter soun' too 'asty, bu'..." he shook his head.  
  
"We can help you there," the taller east Asian wizard said. "Mongolia has much space underground. We can develop labs to help produce the substitute required."  
  
Ogantho nodded respectfully. "But we 'ave our pride...-"  
  
"Understandably... but we have the technology."  
  
There didn't seem to be an answer to that. Ogantho grunted in something like dwarvish approval.  
  
Maleedha sniffed and said in such a low voice that I had to strain my magically enhanced ears just to understand what she was saying, "What of our farmers? When it comes to Dragonsalt, all you really need is the opium. You say it yourself... the strength of Dragonsalt is measured by what opium is used, where it's from and how it's strained. Muggle chemicals can replace the taste of the dragon gall bladder and it's affect. They can 'mysteriously' drop in exports, these farmers. They have more power in the business than you'd expect."  
  
"An' we don'?" Ogantho growled.  
  
"I'm sorry, no offense was meant, but you miners could become farmers quite easily. Or even breeders, underground dragon merchandise." Maleedha tried to be as pleasant as possible.  
  
The dwarf leaned back and drained his tankard sullenly.  
  
"She is right though," Greg frowned slightly, examining his nails. "Miners can become breeders and farmers. It will be more profitable."  
  
I began to feel quite sorry for Ogantho. Not much good news to bring back to his clan, hm?  
  
"And the Dealer is pleased now. Any complaints will be well-received." Greg smiled very nicely, not showing his teeth. The memory of the satisfied two year old caused the others to share secret, amused looks.  
  
"Yet, haven't you heard?" Maleedha muttered. "Now even a fool like that old Albus Dumbledore has awakened to the fact that his precious school is targeted."  
  
"The Dealer has made sure they have a hard time."  
  
"Hard enough?" Maleedha said. "We know how it is. Our Link will fail us. Or something similar; you must tell him not to be so confident."  
  
Greg 'hmmed'. The group fell silent, finishing off their drinks.  
  
"Well," he said finally. "I can assure you that with the Dealer's mood so sweet, a solution will arise." He rose from the table, leaving several galleons on the table as a tip. The others followed suit. I watched Greg place hat on his head an whirl a silk lined cloak onto his shoulders. I knew that if necessary, I'd always remember this one. Too bad for him, I guess.  
  
They left together, no one noticing them leave as they had entered.  
  
Soon after, I got up to depart, but was stopped by the waitress.  
  
"I'm sorry," she breathed. "I hoped you enjoyed yourself." Her smile was polite and sweet.  
  
"Ah yes... entirely too much, I'm afraid."  
  
Grinning at her, I left the inn, hearing some rowdy chorus being sung behind me.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Enjoyed? 


End file.
